The Unholy Trinity
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: This is the story of The Unholy Trinity of Hogwarts; Dallas, Savannah and Bailey and their regin at Hogwarts; including forced marriages, love and sabotage...
1. Chapter 1

Students parted in the hallway as a familiar trio of females walked down the hall, towards the Great Hall. At the front of the trio was 17 year old Ravenclaw student; Dallas Addams, flanked to the left by Hufflepuff student; Bailey Prescott and on her right was Slytherin student; Savannah Lewis. The three girls were known throughout the school as being the most popular, most perfect, most well-known students in school. Dallas was the smart, leader of the group with her intelligence keeping her in the top 5 smartest students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bailey Prescott was the loyal, baby of the trio and often looked to the other two girls to help her with her studies. Savannah Lewis was the meanest of the group and hated pretty much everyone but Dallas and Bailey and also was the 'boy-crazy' member of the group. Together the three, formed what had been dumbed 'The Unholy Trinity' and were nearly always together. Each girl had their own group of male admirers and female enemies but they had each other and were extremely loyal to each other. All three girls were Pure-blooded, rich, beautiful and spoilt and had grown up together but they had their fights which often got pretty crazy before they made up again. Aside from their looks and brains the three girls had one extra 'weapon' in their seductive arsenal; their music abilities. The three girls shared a grin as they entered the Great Hall and walked straight to the Slytherin table and sat down and saw the male opposite them, raise an eyebrow with a smirk. Dallas smirked, winked and handed his a piece of folded up parchment then put her lips almost on top of his.

"See you later" she whispered then stood and left the hall. Dallas smiled as Scorpius Malfoy entered the room of requirement, just as expected and right on time.

"I thought we agreed no more" he smirked and she watched him look over her body in her short Ravenclaw blue dress, with her cleavage showing.

"I have a proposition for you" she said and handed him the other Martini she had hold of.

"I'm listening" he said and she smiled.

"That little troll, Rose Weasley, is working my last nerve" she explained and he smirked.

"Not what I expected" he commented, his eyes darting back to her cleavage.

"Then I realized this could benefit both of us" she said and he frowned.

"You had me until Troll" he commented.

"That little troll is the reason you were almost expelled last year. She told Professor McGonagall about your trips to the Hufflepuff Girls dorm…and why" she said with a conniving smirk and saw his smirk turn into a furious snarl.

"Seduce and destroy Rose Weasley" she said and he looked at her.

"What's in it for me?" he asked and she smiled.

"The trill of the impossible" she began and he blinked.

"The only person Weasley loathes more me, is you. It would be one for the ages" she said and saw his unsure look.

"Maybe you're not up for it. If memory and my sources are right, you've had some…mechanical problems" she practically purred, glancing to his crotch and saw him looked at her and smirk.

"I'll just imagine she's you" he said and she smirked and raised her martini and he gently tapped her glass with his and they took a sip. Dallas paused when he leaned forwards and kissed her neck once then turned and left the Room of Requirement. She smirked, drinking the rest of her martini before leaving the room and going back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. A few days later, Dallas sat in the Library in the very back, alone and then jumped when Scorpius Malfoy appeared.

"Deal's off" he said and she gasped.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, standing up and looking at him, stunned.

"I'm out" he said and she gaped at him.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Trying to seduce that Goody-two-shoes Weasel" he said and she looked at him.

"But you promised to seduce Weasley. She needs to be destroyed" she snapped.

"She's your problem, Addams" he said and she looked at him.

"The great Scorpius Malfoy is just gonna give up?" she asked with a slight purr.

"No, no, no. There's no shame if the prize isn't worth it. You can do your own dirty work, or get Bailey or Savannah to do it. There's not enough in it for me" he said and she looked at him, licking her lips.

"Well what if I made it worth it?" she asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and she stepped closer to him.

"I think you know" she whispered, seductively and he looked at her.

"You're not serious?" he asked and she looked at him, calmly then nodded slightly.

"My, my, that girl has gotten under your skin" he said and she looked at him, purposely from under long, dark lashes.

"the question is, Malfoy, will you?" she purred in a whisper and saw his eyes darken and paused when he reached out and unfastened the top button of her blouse, showing a flash of her white lace bra.

"Aren't you the least bit worried I'll succeed?" he asked in the same, low, husky tone.

"Are you in or not?" she whispered as he glanced down her blouse.

"Oh, I'm in" he whispered and then kissed her neck again and left as she took a few breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy walked away from Dallas Addams, with a hard on that was almost painful then he paused when he saw Rose Weasley walk in by herself. He didn't know why Dallas was so intent on destroying Weasley but he'd been dying to get the blonde back into his bed all summer since their purely sexual relationship during their 6th year. If all he had to do was seduce and take away Weasley's virginity to get Dallas back into his bed, then he'd do it.

"Hey Weasley, by yourself?" he asked and she looked at him.

"What do you care Malfoy?" she scowled and he shrugged.

"Just surprised is all. The only girl I know who actually studies as much as you is Dallas Addams" he commented, honestly.

"Of course, because her and her friends are your only friends" she said and he shrugged.

"If they are, I'm screwed. Dall, Savannah and Bailey are more…acquaintances. We're all only friends because our parents are and it's expected" he lied and she looked at him.

"Well I'm pretty great with potions, so you need any help let me know" he winked and walked away.

"Hey, wait" she called and he paused, smirked then forced it away and turned to look at her, calmly.

"I'm really bad with potions, would you mind?" she asked and he smiled and walked over and sat next to her, seeing her blush when his skin touched hers. He began helping her, taking each moment to touch her and over the course of the afternoon, he found himself having more fun with her than he ever had with Dallas. That evening, he sat in the Slytherin common room, looking into the fire.

"Hey Scorpius" purred Dallas' voice and he looked up, glancing at her in a short dress before looking back at the fire.

"Do I get a progress report?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Does she still think that you're interested?" she laughed and he blinked.

"I am" he said, honestly and saw her frown.

"You're kidding" she laughed and then stopped when he just looked back at the fire.

"Well you're still gonna crush her, right?" she asked and he looked at her and stood up.

"Yes. Excuse me" he said and walked away from her to his dorm. A few days later, he entered the Great Hall after a day with Rose.

"Bet's off" he heard Dallas say and turned and looked at the blonde in her Ravenclaw uniform.

"But the game's not over" he said and she shrugged.

"I'm calling it on account of boredom. You're right, Weasley's not worth playing with" she agreed and he looked at her, seriously.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Like I said, the whole thing is dull. Pursuing Weasley is beneath us both" she said and he looked at her.

"You think I'm going for the kill. Worried you're gonna have to go through with what you promised" he said and she frowned.

"I'm not worried. About that" she said.

"Well, then what?" he asked.

"Then nothing. Just forget it" she said and he frowned as she walked away.

Dallas looked at Savannah and Bailey as she paced the Room of Requirement.

"He's actually falling for her…he actually cares" she ranted and the two looked at her.

"I have an idea" Savannah smirked.

"I'm listening" Dallas said and she grinned.

"Tell Weasley the truth. The bet, the prize, everything. Malfoy won't deny it, he still wants you" Savannah said and Dallas smirked.

"And that's why I love you" she said and hugged them both and went to find Weasley. She found the girl, standing and no doubt waiting, for Scorpius.

"Do I need to ask who you're waiting for?" she commented and Weasley turned and sighed.

"You may think you've discovered a hidden Scorpius but you should know, he has no real feelings for you whatsoever. It was all a little bet we had to see just how pathetic you could be" Dallas explained and Rose shrugged.

"I don't believe you" Weasley shrugged with a calm smile and Dallas smirked.

"It was simple, really. I told Scorpius that it was you who told Professor McGonagall about him going to the Hufflepuff Girls dorm and well, you really pissed me off telling her about mine and the girls book project" she explained.

"So you're saying that he spent two whole days with me in Hogsmeade, talking and laughing as part of a bet? Isn't that a little convoluted even for the two of you?" Rose asked and Dallas shrugged.

"That was just foreplay. Seducing and humiliating you was the ultimate goal" she said.

"Scorpius didn't hit on me once" Rose grinned and Dallas frowned slightly.

"Maybe what's going is you can't stand that he might actually be a good person when not around you and your friends" Rose said and Dallas looked at her, calmly.

"I seriously doubt that" she said.

"What are you doing, Dallas?" Scorpius' voice asked as he walked up and stood beside her and she smiled at him.

"Tying up some loose ends. Telling Rose that she doesn't mean anything to you. We were just playing chess and she was another piece you need to knock over on your way to take the queen. Do you disagree?" she asked with a meaningful, slight raise of her eyebrow and he just looked at her, his lips parting slightly.

"Guess I should have known" Rose said and Dallas looked at her with a sweet, smug smile.

"Good boy" Dallas smiled, rubbing his arm after Rose hurried away.

"What the hell was the point of that?" he asked.

"You may not have seduced her, but she seems pretty humiliated to me" she said.

"What are you saying?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'm saying I lost, you won. I'll be waiting in the Room of Requirement in one hour. Come claim your prize" she purred and then walked away to change and get ready. Dallas sat on the bed in the Room of Requirement in the Slytherin Green, silk underwear she had that Scorpius loved. She looked up as the door opened and he walked in and stood in front of her and she felt her skin heat as his eyes slowly moved up her lace stocking covered legs then to the underwear and then her face.

"What took you so long?" she asked as he removed his jacket.

"If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for" he said huskily and she inhaled and saw him smirk before he captured her lips in a hot kiss. She panted as she lay on her back with him on top of her as they kissed.

"Say it, Dallas" he panted.

"Say what? I'll say anything" she panted back.

"The three words I wanted you to say last year" he replied and she looked at him.

"Are you kidding?" she replied.

"Not quite, say it Dallas. Say it and I'll give you whatever you want" he said and she looked at him.

"You already do and you're ruining the mood with all this talk" she said and went to kiss him again.

"You can't say it" he said and she looked at him.

"I'm prepared to settle. We talked about this" she said and went to kiss him when he pulled back.

"Maybe I'm not" he said and she looked at him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I….will never say those words to you" she refused.

"Then you'll never have me" he said and she sat up as he moved off her and began putting on his jacket.

"Is this because of Weasley? It was game, Scorpius. That's it" she said.

"I don't wonna play anymore. All we ever had was sex, Dallas. That's it. I want more and you don't. I'm tired of playing games" he said and she gasped as he turned and walked out. The next day, Hogwarts Students were on high alert. Dallas Addams was furious and as a result, was almost literally crushing anyone in her way and as normal, Savannah and Bailey were helping her out. Dallas threw the goblet across the area of the library she was in and almost yelled out in anger.

"What did the goblet ever do to you?" asked a voice and she looked and then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked and James Potter grinned.

"Well I was thinking a repeat of the summer" he said and she slapped his hand away from her hip.

"That was a onetime thing" she said and he smirked and she felt herself flush.

"Ok, ok, a five time thing but never again. Go away" she said and he smirked.

"What are you even doing here? Didn't you already graduate?" she asked and he smirked.

"Yeah but I'm here to study with Professor Flitwick" he explained and she sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked and he grinned.

"I heard about my cousin and Malfoy" he said and she stilled.

"Go away" she ordered, coldly and he looked at her.

"I just came to make sure you were ok" he said and she looked at him.

"No I'm in pieces, of course I'm ok" she lied and he looked at her with a frown.

"You don't seem ok" he said and she glared at him.

"Why do you even care? We had a very brief fling over the summer now it's over and you can go back to whatever it is you're doing here and leave me alone" she snapped then picked up her things and stormed out of the library. Dallas walked into the Great hall the next day and saw Savannah and Bailey fawning over James Potter and rolled her eyes. She walked over and shoved him to the side and saw him look at her as Savannah and Bailey gasped.

"You have to help me destroy Scorpius Malfoy" she said, bluntly, sitting down opposite them.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave" James said and she looked at him.

"You're very perceptive" she commented.

"James, wait" Savannah said and Bailey, Dallas and James looked at her.

"If you're having a problem with Scorpius, then I think a man's perspective could be helpful" Savannah commented.

"Just because you're parents are friends and you actually seem to think you can be friends with him, doesn't mean I have to play along" Dallas said.

"Dallas, come on" Bailey said and Dallas sighed then smiled at him and he sat down beside her.

"If you're plotting against Scorpius Malfoy, I'm sure I could think of something" he agreed and she looked at him then Savannah and Bailey who gave her 'just go with it' looks, making her sigh again.

"Fine. I have an itch that only Scorpius can scratch and he won't oblige because he seems to think he has feelings for your goody-two-shoes cousin" she replied bluntly and he paused.

"So you want me to help you come up with a way to break up my cousin and him?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I am not doing it" he refused and stood up to walk away.

"She's a virgin, he's not and he can be very persuasive when he wants to be. You do the math" Dallas said bluntly and he paused and then sat down on the other side of her.

"Can't you just say whatever you have to, to get him?" he said and she looked at him.

"No, he wants me to say that I love him when I don't and he doesn't love me either" she said.

"Well just say it. I mean guys have been doing that since forever" he said and she looked at him.

"I can't. If I say it, he wins" she said.

"But wait you get him, so doesn't that mean you win" he said with a frown and she sighed.

"No, I lose" she said and looked at the girls.

"See? This is totally pointless" she said and they looked at her.

"I was thinking I would disappear and give him a taste of his life without me" she proposed.

"No, no, no. That's a terrible idea. Don't disappear. Become unavoidable. Scorpius maybe a prat and a dick but he's still a man" he said and she saw him look over her torso and smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Drive him crazy, wear him down. You should be good at that" he said and she looked at him.

"Well, look who finally got a little interesting" she commented with a fake smile.

"I'm sure it's a fluke" he said and she smirked then got up and walked back out of the Great Hall to go and change her tights for sexy stockings, before she sent out a message to use her sources to find Scorpius. She sat on the window ledge, waiting for Scorpius to come out of his charms lesson and then saw him walk out and smiled at him.

"Wonna go talk and have a drink?" she offered and he smirked.

"Wonna say those three little words?" he replied.

"No" she refused.

"Then no talk and no drink" he answered and she smiled at him.

"Why? Scared you won't be able to handle it?" she asked with a slight purr, moving her skirt slightly so the cut where it fastened opened, showing the top of her stockings and the clasp of her garter belt. She saw his eyes darken and he held out a hand to her, helped her off the ledge and they began walking to the Room of Requirement. She glanced over her shoulder and saw James Potter watching them and winked at him as she turned and carried on walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius looked at Dallas as they sat in the room of requirement, having martini's.

"What are we doing here, Dallas?" he asked.

"Just because we reached an impasse on a certain issue, doesn't mean we can't be friends" she said and he looked at her, seriously.

"Fine" he agreed and then paused when she purposefully spilt her drink in his lap and he paused when she picked up her napkin and began to gently dab his crotch and he stood up.

"I gave you a shot, and while your efforts were admirable I'm bored, and your ruined my pants. I want more than just a fuck-buddy Dallas and you don't want a serious relationship" he said and saw the look in her eyes. She was still utterly beautiful and he would admit that he would always be tempted by her but he had to admit to himself that he was starting to develop real, strong feelings for Rose Weasley.

"Good afternoon, Dallas" he said, lowly then walked out of the Room of Requirement to change his pants and then head to his next class.

James Potter looked up with a start when his private room door swung open.

"Dallas? How the hell….?" He began as she closed the door behind her.

"I just wanted to thank you for encouraging me to throw myself at Scorpius. I can skip dinner now that I'm so full on humiliation" she snapped and he looked at her.

"Scorpius was completely unmoved" she added.

"Are you sure he wasn't just acting like it didn't work?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, there was no hard evidence of that. Literally" she said and he looked at her, only just managing to hold himself back from throwing himself at her. She looked far too sexy in the Ravenclaw uniform and black lace stockings.

"I didn't even get the chance to show him my necklace tangled up in my hair…the back of the neck is Scorpius' weak spot" she added.

"Oh, good to know" he said sarcastically.

"So he just got up abruptly and left?" he asked.

"Like a bat outta hell" she nodded.

"Well if it helps, the guy would have to be made outta stone" he said and saw her blush and smiled.

"Why do you want him so much anyway? I mean the guy's an ass" he said and she looked at him.

"It's expected. Our parents want us to get married someday" she admitted and he gaped.

"Arranged marriage? Isn't that like…centuries ago?" he asked and she looked at him and shrugged.

"Popular with Pureblood's still" she said and he looked at her, sympathetically.

"Wonna drink?" he asked and she sighed nodded. He walked over to his cabinet and got two bottles of his muggle beer and handed her one as they sat down on his sofa.

"Do you wonna be with him? I mean, if it was your choice?" he asked and saw the indecision on her beautiful face.

"I don't know. I mean all our lives, it's been pretty much told to us all the time. I never really thought about not being with him" she said and he looked at her.

"Dallas?" he asked and she looked up at him from her beer. He looked at her then leaned forwards and kissed her lips, feeling they were sweeter and softer than he remembered. He looked at her when she pulled away and he saw her blushing.

"I…I should go" she said and stood up and he sighed as he watched her leave and close the door behind her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, taking a mouthful of his beer.

Dallas stood on the other side of James Potter's door, feeling the starting of a headache. She pushed thoughts of the kiss away, knowing that even if it was one of the best kisses of her life, her parents would never allow her to marry a Potter or a Weasley or anyone not Pure-blooded and rich. She sighed and then turned her mind to the situation with Scorpius.

"Maybe you should just tell him" Savannah said softly and Dallas gaped at her as they sat in the Room of Requirement.

"What?" she asked and Savannah and Bailey sighed.

"You began to have feelings for him last year, right? Why not just say it and they might come back. I mean you two are meant to be getting married. Don't you think it's better to just lie now and get what you want and then in a few weeks or months, you might actually love him and he could love you" Savannah explained.

"Yeah, I mean he wouldn't ask you to say it if he didn't feel anything for you" Bailey said and Dallas nodded. The next day, she knocked on his bedroom door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I came to talk. Can I come in?" she asked and he nodded and moved aside and she walked in, sat down on his bed and looked up at him.

"Do you have something to say to me?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I thought you wanted more" she said and he nodded.

"I do but I didn't think you did. Say it, Dallas. Say it and I'm yours" he said and she looked at him.

"This is silly. Why can't we both just say it together" she said.

"Because that wasn't the deal" he replied.

"Why does everything have to be a deal?" she asked.

"Because we made it one" he replied and she looked away, standing up and pacing away from him.

"What's going on, Dallas?" he asked.

"Why do I have to be the one to say it first? You asked me to say it but you have never said it to me" she said and he looked at her.

"I asked you when I thought we were getting serious and then I found out that you'd slept with Scott Presley" he replied and she looked at him.

"I only did that because Savannah told me that she heard you slept with Indigo Bennett" she replied.

"Why are you so insistent on me saying it first? If you want me to say it so badly, you say it first and prove that it isn't just another game" she said.

"Game? Most of the games are yours" he replied and she glared at him.

"My games?" she demanded, feeling her eyes water.

"You were the one who started this" she said and he looked at her, seriously.

"And you're the one who finished it" he replied and she looked him as he turned away from her and she silently walked out and walked straight to her dorm, collapsed onto her bed and began to cry.

"Dallas…" began a voice and she sat up and sighed when she saw James.

"What do you want?" she asked and he sighed.

"Came to make sure you were ok. Savannah and Bailey told me what you were gonna do" he said and she sighed.

"Come to laugh?" she asked.

"At what?" he asked and she sighed and got up and walked over to her vanity, happy that she had a room to herself since her old roommate was now head girl and had her own room. She picked up a tissue and began cleaning her face of tears and make-up.

"So what if he doesn't love you?" he asked and she looked at him.

"You don't love him" he added and she sighed.

"But I don't know what to do. My parents told me that I'm supposed to marry him and now he's falling for your cousin and I know that my parents will blame me. You're right, I don't love him and he doesn't love me but love isn't important in pureblood marriages; wealth and influence and appearance are. I have been groomed my whole life to marry a rich, wealthy man and everyone always expected that man to be Scorpius and he's not interested anymore. I have shamed my family by allowing myself to no longer be attractive or available to him. As far as my parents are going to care, I pretty much forced him into her arms because I wasn't want he wanted" she explained and saw the scowl on his face.

"Scowl all you want, Potter, it won't change anything. I'm going to end up married to man old enough to be my father, miserable and to be completely blunt, used as baby making machine" she said and saw him gape and sighed.

"Dallas…." he began.

"Please, just go" she said and stood up and walked back to her bed and heard him leave and sighed and went to have a long, hot bath. That weekend, Dallas had Savannah and Bailey stay in her room, refusing to leave the room out of shame. Monday morning, she got up, showered and changed and then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, ignoring the stares she got as she flanked Savannah for the first time ever. She entered the Great Hall and sat down and stayed silent as Savannah took her normal role as the main talker and popular Queen Bee. Dallas listened to the talking and ignored the stares as she thought over and over about what she was going to do next about Scorpius.

"…so then I was thinking about going straight to him room just naked. I mean he's still a guy right and I got him once before, I can do it again" she said and Savannah stood up from the sofa in the Room of Requirement.

"When are you going to get it, Dallas? It's over" she said and Dallas looked at her.

"No it's not. My parents expect me to marry Scorpius Malfoy so that's what I'm going to do, no Weasley is going to take him away" she refused.

"Wake up call Dallas! She already did. Scorpius doesn't love you and he never did. You two were fuck-buddies and that's it. He doesn't want you and you are too much of a stuck up bitch to accept anyone else. James Potter is a gentleman and for some unexplainable reason, he has feelings for you but no, that's not acceptable to the great Dallas Addams" Savannah ranted and Dallas looked at her.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I know I've been talking about Scorpius a lot but that's no reason for you to be jealous" she said and Savannah scoffed.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" she asked and Dallas smiled, understandingly.

"The fact that for 6 and a half years, I have been the popular one and the smart one and the prettier one. I understand that but you really need to stop being so jealous. You want everyone to think you're such a badass but really you're just a scared little girl with low self-esteem. It's not my fault that I'm just better than you and everyone knows it. I really think you need to start working on your jealousy issues" she said and Savannah laughed, coldly.

"What do I have to be jealous of? The guy you want is falling for Rose Weasley! He doesn't want some whore who sleeps with anyone she has to in order to get her way! He doesn't want you, Addams. He picked Rose Weasley over you because believe it or not, she's the kind of woman a man wants, not women like you; who try and hurt people and break people up just to get their way. You are nothing but a home-wrecking whore" Savannah said and Dallas swiftly reached out and slapped the brunette and then gasped with a slight scream when Savannah slapped her back.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Bailey and both forced smiles.

"Nothing" Dallas said and walked out of the Room of Requirement. The next day, Dallas walked towards the great hall and then gasped when she was suddenly slammed into the wall by Savannah.

"You did this! You told everyone about my summer surgery" Savannah snapped.

"You have a surgery when you get your appendix removed, you got a boob job" Dallas said and gasped when Savannah slapped her and she slapped began and suddenly they began fighting.

"Stop it!" they heard a voice scream and paused when they saw Bailey looking at them, horrified.

"Stop it! Both of you just stop!" she screamed and ran off and they broke apart and Dallas went to go after Bailey when Savannah grabbed her arm.

"Let me take care of her, you must have another couple to break up and Bailey really doesn't need to listen to your selfish bull anymore" Savannah said coldly and rushed off and Dallas walked away, ignoring the whispers and stares as she walked to James' dorm. She knocked and he let her in and gaped.

"What happened?" he asked and she sighed.

"Got into a fight with Savannah, I'm fine. But she was totally out of line. I mean she called me a whore and a home-wrecker and selfish. I mean I've heard of jealousy being a monster but I think she really needs to see someone about her jealousy" she said and then smiled at him.

"So I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas on how I can win back Scorpius. I mean the guy is still a guy so do you think I should just go to his dorm naked this time? I guess I could probably wear something green, you know like Slytherin, so that it's harder for him to…" she began.

"Enough" he barked and she jumped and looked at him.

"She's right" he said and she paused.

"What?" she whispered.

"Rose and Scorpius are happy and they genuinely love each other and you wonna break the up because you're expected to be with him? I have listened to you plan different ways to break them up for the past two months and I'm sorry but enough. Savannah's right; you are selfish and mean and lately, you have been acting like a home-wrecker" he said and she gaped at him.

"You can't say that me. Savannah said you like me" she said and he looked at her.

"I do…well I did. I liked the Dallas I saw and got to know over the summer not this girl. Whoever you are, go away. Come and find me when the real Dallas reinhabits your body because the girl in front of me now? She's exactly what Savannah said and I don't want anything to do with her" he said and she gasped when he opened the door and she walked out and flinched when his door slammed behind her. She went towards her room and heard the whispers around her.

"…bitch…"

"…mean…."

"…selfish…"

"…cruel…."

"She's meant to be a Ravenclaw? She's worse than some of the Slytherin's" she heard a voice say and gasped, running the rest of the way to her room. She pulled out her trunk and the mirror she had for emergencies.

"Dallas? Are you ok?" her mother's voice asked.

"I'd be better if I could finish my schooling in Paris" she replied with a sniffle.

"Finish schooling?" her mother's reflection asked and she nodded.

"So can I go?" she asked, starting to cry.

"Now?" her mother asked.

"Mum, please try" she begged.

"Dallas, I am very concerned…" her mother began.

"So get me a place" she cut her off, desperately and she saw her mother looking back at her, her face filled with concern.

"We'll get you out. Tomorrow morning" her mother promised and she let out a relieved sigh and wanted nothing more than to hug her mother.

"Thank you" she whimpered and began to cry as her mother tried to soothe her through the reflective glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius was walking back from the Room of Requirement early on Tuesday morning, after setting up his plan for his breakfast date with Rose when he paused, hearing someone trying to move something heavy. He walked towards the noise and paused when he saw Dallas Addams pulling her trunk down the stone stairs.

"Tibby" he heard her call and an elf appeared by her side.

"Is everything ok, Miss?" the elf asked.

"Would you please take my trunk to Professor McGonagall's office, thank you" she said and the elf nodded, put a hand on her trunk and vanished as he gaped. He pushed away the shock and hurried after Dallas as she walked down the stairs in a black, mid-calf length pencil skirt and a black and black lace peplum top with her hair in a fashionable, presentable roll. She looked very much like the Dallas he saw during the summer; sophisticated, posh, beautiful, presentable and very much like her mother.

"Dallas" he called and saw her pause then turn and looked at him and he saw her natural, classy make-up.

"Where are you going?" he asked and she blinked.

"Home, where does it look like I'm going?" she asked and he frowned.

"Without telling anyone? What about the girls?" he asked and she scoffed.

"What girls? You mean the ones who called me a selfish, mean, home-wrecker? The ones who hate me? Those girls?" she asked and he sighed.

"They don't hate you" he said.

"That's funny, sure felt like it after me and Savannah had our little fight and then I was told not to even try and see Bailey because she didn't want to deal with me" she replied and he looked at her.

"What about your other friends?" he asked and heard her humourless laugh.

"What friends? I don't have friends, Scorpius. I have minions and they're all sided with Savannah. Who else is gonna care if I'm here or not?" she asked.

"Me" he said and she laughed.

"Don't make me laugh. We're not friends, Scorpius, we never were. We were together because we were expected to be and honestly, I'm exhausted trying to win you back from Weasley. You don't love me, you don't even want me, why bother? I'm going to Beauxbaton's to finish school and then try and find a husband who my parents will accept. No one cares if I'm here or not, why kid myself" she commented calmly and dryly and he looked at her as she walked away. He began wrecking his brain for someone who could stop her and felt awful when he couldn't think of anyone. He had never realized just how small Dallas' world really was. He sighed as he watched her vanish from his sight.

"Malfoy" he heard a voice say and turned and sighed.

"Of course you're awake" he said and James Potter rolled his eyes.

"I heard you talking to someone, cheating on my cousin?" he asked and Scorpius scowled.

"No, I was actually being a good guy, trying to stop Addams from leaving but I got nothing" he said and Potter pause and frowned.

"Addams? As in Dallas?" he asked and Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him.

"How many other Addams' do you know?" he asked and jumped when Potter gasped.

"Which way did she go?" he asked and Scorpius sighed.

"She went that way" he said and gasped when Potter grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"What are you doing? Let go of me" he demanded.

"Help me find her and I won't give you detention for being out of your dorm at this time" he said and Scorpius sighed.

"She mentioned the Headmistress" he said and then gasped and then sighed as he ran along with Potter, wondering how Dallas had gotten so far away in only a matter of minutes.

"How did she get there so fast? Does she know a shortcut or something?" he panted and almost fell over Potter when the guy stopped, suddenly.

"Yeah, she does. This way" he gasped and ran back down the hall and frowned when they stopped outside a tapestry.

"What?" he asked.

"Walk through it" he said.

"Walk through a tapestry?" he scoffed.

"You walk through a wall to get to the train and this is strange" Potter pointed out and Scorpius said and ran into the tapestry and gaped when he found himself at the other end of the hall to the Headmistresses office. He ran and Potter ran up beside him.

"Why are you so intent to reach her?" Potter asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Scorpius replied.

"She's a friend" Potter replied and Scorpius gaped.

"Seriously? Her parents know she's friends with you?" he asked then saw the look on Potter's face and nodded.

"Of course they don't" he nodded as they carried on running.

"What's the password?" he and Potter asked each other at the same time and gasped.

"What are we gonna do?" Potter asked and Scorpius sighed.

"Don't the gargoyles give out clues?" he asked and he and Potter shared a look then each turned to a gargoyle and began questioning it. Scorpius jumped and saw Potter jump as well when the stairs began to move and suddenly Dallas' mother appeared. Scorpius smiled at her and she smiled brightly.

"Scorpius, how are you dear? I know you must be devastated that Dallas wants to go to Paris and study but you know how much she loves France. I'm sure you can write and I'm sure as soon as the year is over she'll come back and you two can get married" she said and he forced a smile, glancing behind her to see Potter's stunned look.

"Scorpius? Potter? What are you guys doing here?" Dallas' voice asked as she appeared and Scorpius almost grinned when he saw Potter staring at her with a familiar look of desire on his face.

"Dallas, if you want to make it to Paris for your meeting with Madam Maxine, you need to hurry" her mother instructed.

"I just need a minute with her, Mrs. Addams. Dallas will meet you at the stairs" Scorpius cut in and her mother smiled, knowing then nodded and walked away.

"Ok, now you wonna explain what's going on?" Dallas asked him and he looked at her.

"Don't go" he said bluntly and she blinked at him.

"Look, I know things are bad but they're never as bad as you think. I know you, Dallas. We've been friends since we were born. We've been pushed together every summer and every holiday since forever. You have overcome so much worse than what's going on right now. So what if right now Savannah is Queen Bee, you can get it back and so what if we don't go together? We don't love each other that way, that's why neither of us could say it. You were wrong, I do love you but not the way I should love the woman who would be my wife. We would never work, Dallas, we both know that but just because I love Rose, doesn't mean that I don't care about you. We were both wrong, we are friends, good friends and I don't want you to go" he said honestly and saw her eyes watering.

"But everything is awful. My life has fallen apart" she whimpered slightly and he looked at her.

"So re-build it" Potter said and Scorpius frowned when she turned and looked at him and he saw the way Potter looked at her and tried not to gasp.

"How?" she asked.

"You're Dallas Addams, remember. People don't tell you who you are, you tell them" he said and Scorpius watched the two just look at each other.

"You said you hated me. You agreed with Savannah and now you want me to stay?" she scoffed.

"I hope you find the love you were looking for" she whispered and he closed his eyes as she leaned forwards and gently kissed his cheek and began walking away.

"Stay, Dallas" Potter called and she turned and Scorpius looked at her; the woman who, until this year, he'd been convinced he would marry.

"Give me one go reason why I should stay here?" Dallas said and Scorpius looked at her as did Potter.

"We don't want you to go" Potter said.

"It's not enough" she replied softly and Scorpius looked at her as she turned and looked at him with a tear falling down her face. Scorpius sighed when he heard her sniffle slightly as she turned and began walking away again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dallas walked away from Scorpius and James Potter, wanting one of them to come up with a reason to make her stay; for one of them to care enough to try.

"You're insufferable" James called suddenly and she frowned and turned to look at him.

"Thank you. That really made me feel better" she said sarcastically and saw him walking towards her.

"I'm not trying to cheer you up" he replied, bluntly.

"Then what are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I don't know…I'll know when I'm done saying it" he replied and she blinked at him and saw Scorpius lean against the wall with a grin.

"Just starting to piss me off, actually. You're…you're…unattainable. That's it" he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine. I'm attainable. I'm an...attain-a-thon. May I please leave now?" she asked and looked at him as he got closer so he was about a foot away from her, making her look up at him, slightly.

"You listen to me. I've been alive a little longer than you. I've seen things you couldn't imagine and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood…which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain" he said and she blinked at him.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls but there's only one thing I've ever been sure of; you" he said and she looked at him, feeling her eyes water slightly at his strange but admittedly sweet comment then looked away.

"Hey, look at me" he said and she looked at him.

"I'm not asking for anything. When I say I love you it's not because I want you or because I can't have you" he began and she gaped at him, shocked and slightly confused.

"It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, who you really are, how you try" he explained and she looked at him, letting the tears fall.

"I've seen your kindness. I've seen your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity, exactly what you are; you're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Dallas" he said and she gasped.

"I don't wonna be the one" she whispered.

"I don't wonna be this good-looking and athletic, we all have crosses to bear" he replied, calmly and she breathed out a laugh and then sniffled.

"Please stay" he said and she looked at him.

"My trunk…" she began and he smiled.

"I'll sort that all out and your mother, you just go and get some rest" he said and she looked at him.

"My mother would have a coronary if she knew what you've just said to me" she told him and he grinned.

"I won't tell her then, it can just be between us…well us and Malfoy" he said and it was that she remembered that Scorpius had just seen and heard everything.

"Go and get some rest, I'll check in on you later" he said and she paused when he kissed her check, tenderly and lovingly.

"James" she said as he began to walk away.

"After you've gotten back my trunk and sorted my mother, will you come to my room and hold me?" she asked softly and he smiled, softly.

"Sure love" he said and she smiled softly as he walked away and walked off down the stairs with her confused mother.

"Now, I know we're meant to be getting married but I think we just saw that's never going to happen" Scorpius' voice said from beside her and she looked at him.

"Still think your world has fallen apart?" he asked and gave her a grin and a wink as he began walking off and she smiled softly and headed to her dorm. She was in her PJ's and about to get into her bed when the door opened and James walked in.

"One trunk" he said and put it down at the bottom of her bed.

"My mother?" she asked and he smiled.

"Still a little confused but happy you're ok and want to stay here. Of course, she said that she knew Scorpius could change your mind but I didn't think you'd want her to have a heart attack and fall down the stairs, so I stayed silent" he explained and she smiled.

"Thank you" she said and he nodded and walked over to sit on her bed next to her.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?" he asked and she smiled softly and then felt him wrap his arms around and had never felt so safe, loved or comforted in her life. She smiled softly and cuddled into him.

"Take back my crown" she replied and he chuckled and she looked up at him.

"Kiss me" she said softly and he smiled at her.

"Best thing you've said all morning" he said and his lips landed gently on hers and they kissed. Dallas woke up the next morning, alone as she'd expected, showered, changed and looked into the mirror.

"New day, new me, new man" Dallas giggled and then bite her lip and smiled, brightly. She tightened her ponytail and then put on her signature lip-gloss and then winked at her reflection then picked up her bag and walked out of her room with her head held high. She walked out of the Ravenclaw common room, ignoring the comments and then went to the Great Hall. She ignored the looks, comments and whispers and then sat down at her house table and saw James look at her and smiled then saw Bailey, Scorpius and Savannah all looking at her and sent Scorpius a grin, which he returned and then she began eating breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked and she looked at her, calmly.

"We need to talk" she said and Savannah scoffed.

"I am not talking to you ever" she said and stood and began to walk out.

"I'm sorry" Dallas said and saw her pause.

"I should never have said you were jealous over me. I shouldn't have told anyone about your boob job, even if it is great. I'm sorry" she apologised and Savannah turned and looked at her.

"So you should be" she said and Dallas sighed.

"Savannah" Bailey said in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok" Savannah said.

"I'm sorry too. I know you were going through a really bad time with Scorpius and I'm sorry that I called you a home-wrecker" she said and Dallas smiled.

"What about the selfish and whore comments?" Bailey asked and Dallas smiled.

"I'm working on them" she said and Savannah smiled.

"And I'm going to work on trying not to be such a bitch" she said and Dallas smiled and they all hugged and then instantly began catching each other up.

"OH MY GOD!" Savannah and Bailey both screamed when Dallas finished telling them about James.

"I knew it, so do you like him?" Savannah asked and Dallas slowly and silently nodded.

"You cannot say anything. I mean it" she said and they nodded.

"Swear on our bible" Dallas said, holding their current copy of Witches Weekly.

"We swear" Savannah and Bailey both said, putting their right hands on the magazine then they smiled and stood up, picked up their things and walked out of the room, seeing the stares and hearing the comments as they walked in their normal formation to their class.

"You sure you are ok with flanking again?" Dallas asked and Savannah smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I got a taste of it and I am more than happy to hand it back to you. It's exhausting" she said and Dallas laughed as they walked into their Transfiguration class and she gasped when Scorpius tapped Savannah on the shoulder.

"Do you mind?" he asked and they shared a stunned look as Savannah got up and sat with Bailey on the other side of Dallas.

"What are you doing? What happened to sitting with Weasley?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I never knew just how small your world is without the girls. I don't want you to leave so I talked with Rose and I told her that you are my friend and even if we have a very strange relationship, I wasn't going to let you leave. So basically you're stuck with me" he said and she smiled and laughed and they hugged.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"Potter made you stay, not me…we need to talk about that by the way" he said and she giggled and nodded and then class began. Time passed and the whole school was back to the rule of the Unholy Trinity and before they knew it, it was time for the Bonfire Night party.

James smiled as the door of his suite opened and a very beautiful and familiar blonde stood in the door way.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted and she smiled at him.

"Hey, you coming to the party" she said and he shook his head.

"Sorry love, too much work" he said and saw her shake her head.

"I think you misheard. I didn't ask. You are…unless you wonna miss it?" she said with a slight purr and he turned and looked at her, curiously.

"Miss what?" he asked and gulped slightly when she walked over and stood in front of him, within kissing distance.

"The Unholy Trinity's secret weapon…and my new short skirt" she whispered and he snatched her waist when she went to leave and pulled her flush against him.

"What time?" he asked and she smiled.

"We go on at 10" she said and he nodded.

"I'll be there" he said and she winked at him and he left and he took a few moments to fan himself and to calm down before he began his work. At 10pm sharp, he was at the location of the party; behind the Quidditch pitch. He remembered being a student at the party and had to keep reminding himself that he was only a year or even only a few months, older then the 7th years. He decided to turn off the mentor mode and just be a friend. He looked around for Dallas, Savannah or Bailey and only spotted Scorpius Malfoy.

"Where's Dallas?" he asked and Malfoy smirked.

"On any minute" he said and James nodded and went to get a drink then saw the lights light up the make-shift stage. He almost fainted when he saw Dallas in blue top that clung to each curve like a second skin paired with a short black, pleated skirt and lace-stockings and garter belt which he caught flashes of every time she spun around. He stared, hard as a rock, as Dallas, Savannah and Bailey began performing the muggle song 'Toxic' by the strange but talented Britany Spears. As they performed, he was shown yet another reason why they were the three most popular and desired girls in school. After their performance and after he'd practically lost his voice with cheering for them, he pulled Dallas away from the party, pushed her up against the wall of the Quidditch pitch and captured her lips, hard. He looked at her as she pushed him away, took his hand and pulled him into the stand and then into the empty changing room. He smirked at her as she pushed him up against the lockers.

"I love a girl who knows what she wants" he said and she grinned.

"Good" she smirked and he captured her lips and her wrists, spinning them around and slamming her wrist into the lockers, above her head.

"You can apperate from here right?" she asked and he nodded, kissing her neck.

"We need a bed to do this right" she panted and he didn't need to be told twice and instantly apperated them to his dorm. They began pulling at each other's clothes, being rough and passionate as they stumbled towards the bed. James sat in the carriage alone with Dallas after Bailey and Savannah had gotten out, giving them a few minutes alone.

"I'll see you in two weeks" she said and he nodded.

"I normally love going home for Christmas but this might actually be the first time in my life when I'd rather stay at Hogwarts" he commented and she laughed.

"Me too, strangely but my families version of Christmas is probably much different to yours" she said and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry you and Malfoy have to spend the whole two weeks acting like a couple" he said and she smiled softly.

"We've been acting like that since we were about 13, it's nothing new" she said and he nodded, looking at her and twirling a blonde curl around his finger.

"Just don't go falling for him" he said and she looked at him.

"Me? Fall for someone? You know me better than that, surely" she teased and he grinned.

"How about for my Christmas gift, you tell me you love me too?" he offered and she smiled.

"Too late, I already got you a gift. See, this is why you register for gifts" she teased and he laughed and kissed her, lovingly.

"You'll say it one day, I'll make sure of it" he warned her and she just smiled at him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" she shrugged and he smirked.

"You wonna know what helps me sleep at night?" he began in a husky tone, running his hand over her waist and to her hips, meaningfully. He smiled when she blushed.

"Bye" she whispered as she climbed out and he watched her walk away before he got out and walked to the train, calmly before getting on and sitting with his cousins.

"Where's Rose?" asked his younger brother and he grinned.

"Do you need to ask?" asked his baby sister, Lilly.

"They make me sick. I mean why couldn't he have just stayed with Dallas Addams?" Albus asked and James looked at him.

"What's wrong with her? She's hot" he said and his family looked at him and he shrugged.

"What, I'm not dead" he defended and changed the subject and they began talking about what they were each looking forwards to as the train began to move. As he thought of all the amazing things his family did over Christmas, he began to wonder just how bad or how different it must be during Christmas for Dallas and even Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Dallas opened the door out of the Malfoy Manor library, a few steps in front of Scorpius. They'd been discussing his relationship with Rose and her relationship with James Potter and she walked out and then felt a familiar hand on her arm and turned and looked at her mother. She looked at her mother who she was the image of and saw her mother looking very nice in her fitted white blouse and a high waist, full length black skirt with black beads around her neck.

"Dallas, darling, if you're going to wear one of my designs, at least tell me so we can get it properly fitted" her mother said and she looked down at herself in the black lace dress then forced a smile for her mother and the woman her mother was with.

"Thanks mother, I'll keep that in mind. Excuse me" she said and walked away and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Scorpius asked and she sighed.

"Same as always with my mother. Get me drunk?" she asked and he laughed.

"Sure" he agreed and took her hand and led her to the hired bar. Christmas morning, Dallas woke in a very festive, happy mood and hurried into her bathrobe and then ran downstairs to her gifts. After Dallas opened her array of expensive gifts, she went to arrange her Christmas three-way talk with Savannah and Bailey via their reflective mirrors. After her dinner, she went downstairs and saw the dining room laid out for 6 people rather than 3.

"What's going on here?" she asked and her mother turned and looked at her.

"Everyone is getting ready for our lovely dinner…and you should be too" her mother explained.

"Why so much? Why 6 places when there's only 3 of us?" she asked and her father entered the dining hall in a shirt, tie and dress pants.

"Hello darling" he greeted and she smiled softly as he kissed her temple.

"Well sweetheart, I talked with Astoria and since you and Scorpius are getting along so well, we thought it would be a lovely idea to have both families together for dinner, that way you and Scorpius can be together. Besides he practically begged his mother to arrange it" she laughed and Dallas forced away her groan. For the past week, her mother and Scorpius' mother, Astoria, had been pushing her and Scorpius together much more than normal and it was starting to worry her. She didn't believe that Scorpius had begged but then again, if he had news of him and Rose or even about James, she could understand.

"Now, why don't you run along and chance into something more…enchanting?" her mother 'suggested' and she frowned but did as her mother asked and went up to her room. She turned when someone knocked and then Scorpius walked in and she frowned at him.

"You begged your mother to come? Why?" she asked and he frowned.

"I never asked you did" he said and they shared a frown and then sighed.

"Mother" they both said and shook their heads.

"My mother told me that your mother said that you wanted me here because you love me and you miss me" he commented and she gasped.

"I did not" she said and he grinned.

"Didn't think so" he said and she sighed.

"My mother said that yours told her that you practically begged her to arrange it" she commented and they sighed.

"Think they'll ever get that we don't feel that way about each other?" he asked and she sighed and shook her head.

"Not even when we're old, grey and married to other people with grandkids" she replied and he chuckled.

"Look, let's just try and get through this holiday, alright? We have one more week then it's back to school" he said and she grinned.

"And back to Rose" she teased and he smirked.

"You can't talk; Potter" he said and she sighed.

"I don't know how I feel about James" she lied and he grinned but didn't comment and they joined their families for dinner. Dallas sat in her chair, no longer hungry as she recalled the conversation she'd heard her mother and Astoria, muttering. They'd been talking about their wedding and about how beautiful their kids were going to be.

"Dallas, you haven't toughed your food" her mother commented, lowly.

"Come on, Darling, what has gotten into you?" she asked and Dallas looked at her.

"Well, I was going to wait until after dinner but I guess now is as good a time as any" she began and saw her mother frown as both fathers talked with Scorpius and Astoria berated their hired maid over something.

"Why did you tell Astoria that I love Scorpius and that I missed him?" she asked and her mother looked at her.

"Because you do and even if you don't, that isn't important. We have been over this, Dallas, we will not have the same conversation again" she said, firmly and lowly.

"But mother…" she began.

"No Dallas. Love him or not, we have worked too hard on this relationship for you to ruin it with childish nonsense. You know what is expected, end of discussion. Now either eat or leave the table" her mother said in her furious, low voice and Dallas sighed then got up and left the table. She walked into the kitchen and saw the staff, silently leave as she looked at the plate of the full apple pie. She picked up a fork and forced herself to eat the whole thing and then ran to her suite.

Scorpius frowned when Dallas didn't return and stood up.

"I'm gonna go and check on her" he said and walked towards the door.

"They are so cute together" he heard his mother gush and sighed as he headed up the stairs. He gasped when he heard throwing up and then entered the bathroom in Dallas' room when he heard the toilet flush and then crying.

"Hey, it's me" he called softly then walked in and saw her curled up on the cream tiled floor.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. My mother just decides everything, you know? Everything in the world is totally up to her. You know what she said to me?" she sniffled and he looked at her.

"'Love him or not, we have worked too hard on this relationship for you to ruin it with childish nonsense'" she quoted and he sighed.

"We don't even get a choice. Either of us" she said and he looked at her.

"I'll talk to my dad, ok. He must understand how mad all of this is" he said and she looked at him.

"Come on, let's freshen you up…you still haven't opened my gift" he said and saw her perk up and grinned.

"Works every time" he commented then stood up and held out his hand to her. He saw her soft, reluctant smile and then helped her to her feet and looked at her. The returned and he sat between Dallas and her father as Dallas sat on the far side of her mother. He handed her the gift wrapped in pink and waited.

"How in Merlin's name did you remember that? It was…years ago" she laughed, taking out the potions box for beginners, which he'd remembered from their 1st year.

"I know but I remember how mad you were and how many books you threw at me" he explained and saw her blush.

"Sorry about that…again" she said and he laughed and shrugged and she smiled and hugged him. They began swapping gifts and he looked up when his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, could I talk to you for a moment please?" his father, Draco, asked and he nodded then got up and went with his father, to the hallway.

"Now is perfect" his father said and he blinked.

"What? Perfect?" he asked and his father nodded.

"To propose" he said and Scorpius felt his whole body freeze and his heart stop.

"I know things have been going great with you and Dallas and she's a wonderful girl. You do not want to lose her by wasting time" he said and Scorpius sighed.

"Dad, Dallas is great but she's my friend. I told you, I don't love her" he said and his father looked at him.

"What I about to say, does not get to your mother or Dallas' family; am I clear?" he asked and Scorpius frowned but nodded.

"I know about you and Weasley's daughter" he said and Scorpius gaped.

"What?" he asked and his father nodded.

"I heard her father mention something at work and when I asked Blaise what he knew, he told me that Weasley told her father that you two are together and that you are in love with her. Is that true?" he asked and Scorpius debated what he should do before he just nodded.

"Propose to Dallas" his father said and he gasped.

"But dad, I just admitted that…" he began.

"Either you propose to Dallas now or tomorrow, Weasley's father loses his job and I will do whatever I can to make sure her mother loses hers. They do not work in this country again. Your choice" his father said bluntly and Scorpius gasped and felt his eyes water.

"I can't do that to Rose" he breathed.

"Then you know what you have to do" his father said coldly and Scorpius nodded, forced away the tears and walked into the room and felt his heart sink when he saw his mother practically forcing the Malfoy family diamond onto Dallas' finger.

Dallas put on the ring and paused when then almost instantly handed it back. She looked away and took a large mouthful of her wine. She turned back and froze when she saw Scorpius beside her on one knee. She mentally began screaming as she stared at him and knew instantly something was wrong. His eyes were dead and cold, rimmed with red and she saw that his lips were shaking. She looked at him then almost fainted when he took the engagement diamond from his mother.

"Dallas Addams….will…will you…marry me?" he whispered and she heard their parents gasp as she looked at him. She looked at him and was about to say no when she saw her mother's face. She thought about James and then Rose and then Scorpius. She knew that Scorpius and Rose were in love and she understood that and she was genuinely happy for them, but she knew his parents would never understand. If she said no, her parents would kill her and his would kill him and force him to marry a girl who would never understand his feelings for Rose and would never allow him to be with another woman. She looked at him and felt her own eyes water. She knew deep down that no matter what she did or didn't feel for James Potter, they could never be together. If she had to marry someone she didn't love at least if she married Scorpius, she would marry someone who at least loved her in some way and someone who cared about her.

"Yes" she forced herself to say and saw the look in his eyes then he slipped on the ring and she paused when it suddenly fit like a glove.

"Excuse us" Scorpius said and pulled her to her feet and to her room, ignoring their parent's cheering.

"You said yes?" he demanded and she looked at him.

"I had to" she said and he frowned.

"Why? What happened to not loving each other? I don't love you, Dallas, I thought you understood that" he said and she nodded.

"I do which is why I said yes. Do you think that if I'd said no that would have been the end of it? Our parents would have killed us and made us marry total strangers. No other girl is going to understand that you don't love her and that you love Rose Weasley. No other Pureblood girl will understand that and allow it" she said and he blinked.

"What?" he asked and she sighed.

"I'm not stupid, Scorpius. I know you don't love me and I don't love you but neither of our parents are going to let us marry anyone else. I don't care if you love Rose. I don't care if every night you sleep with her. I really don't" she admitted.

"Why?" he asked and she sighed.

"Because I know how much it hurts to know that you can't be with the person you love" she admitted softly and he gasped.

"You admit it? You love Potter, you admit it?" he asked and she sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I love James Potter but I can't be with him and you can't be with Rose. But I want you to be and the only way for that to happen is if you marry me and I cover for you and help" she said and he looked at her and she felt the tears falling.

"What about you? I don't care if you go with Potter" he said and she smiled softly.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. He would never be happy with that… neither will Rose but she's at least smart enough to understand. James would just never understand and he would never be happy with me being with him but then returning to a home with you" she explained, letting her tears fall.

"I could have said no but then ended up in an even worse marriage. At least I know that in one way you do love me and you'll take care of me. That's all I can expect" she shrugged, sadly and began to cry as did he as they hugged tightly.

"I'm so sorry" he breathed and she clung to the back of his jacket.

"Come on" he said and she frowned but took his hand and followed him downstairs.

"Here's the happy couple" her mother cheered and Dallas sighed.

"We're going back to Hogwarts, would you send our things?" he said bluntly and they all gasped as did she.

"What? But you just…" his mother began.

"Oh leave them, they're just wanting time alone" her father chuckled.

"We'll have your things there in the morning" he nodded and Dallas held Scorpius' hand as he pulled her to the fireplace and they stepped in.

"Slytherin Common room, Hogwarts" he said and she held tightly to him as their feet left the ground.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as they walked into the empty Slytherin Common room.

"Did you wonna stay there?" he asked and she sighed and shook her head.

"Exactly. Look, we'll figure a way out of this. With your brains and our joined talents in scheming and getting our way, we'll never have to get married and won't be engaged for long" he said and she nodded and looked at him.

"What now?" she asked and he sighed.

"I am suddenly exhausted" he said and she nodded.

"I'll head to Ravenclaw then, night" she said and turned to leave then paused when he took her hand.

"Stay with me, I think tonight we need each other" he said and she nodded with a sad smile and followed him to the boys dorm, into his room and they undressed and she put on one of his soft, cotton shirts and get into the double bed with him.

"I'm sorry you can't be with Rose" she said softly.

"I'm sorry you're in love with a Potter" he replied and she smiled and laughed softly.

"Goodnight" she said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight" he replied and she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

James arrived at Hogwarts and looked around the train station for Dallas and then figured she'd be at the feast so he apperated to the Castle and went to his suite to change. He arrived at the Great Hall for the welcome back feast and saw Dallas and smiled then paused when he saw how pale and ill she looked.

"Dallas" he muttered.

"Got here Christmas night" his boss and former headmistress, Professor McGonagall, muttered to him and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she looked at him.

"She and Scorpius Malfoy both got here late on Christmas night. They've hardly eaten since they got here, refused to talk to anyone and hardly left his room" she said and he frowned.

"His room?" he asked and she nodded.

"There they go now" she said and he watched Dallas leaving with Scorpius and then looked at Rose and saw her looking back.

"What's that about?" she mouthed and he shrugged. The next day and the day after that, Dallas avoided him and hardly looked at him. Wednesday evening, he went to cut her off coming out of the library and frowned when Madam Prince, walked out, locking the door.

"Madam Prince, where's Dallas Addams?" he asked and she shrugged.

"She didn't come in today" she said and he frowned, thanked her and then headed to the Ravenclaw common room. He walked in and saw the students look at him.

"Where is Dallas?" he asked and one of the seventh year guys got up and walked over to him.

"She doesn't want to see you…she doesn't want to see anyone" he said and James frowned.

"What?" he asked and the guy sighed.

"We don't know what's wrong but she told us that she didn't want to see anyone, not even Savannah or Bailey. She's never turned them away before. We don't know what's wrong with her but she's one of us, so we have to look out for her. She'd do it for all of us" he said and James sighed.

"I just need to…" he began.

"Sorry" the guy said and James sighed, nodded and left. The next day he saw her, heading out into the courtyard with Scorpius Malfoy and ran after them.

"Dallas!" he shouted and saw them both pause.

"We need to talk" he said and took her arm and turned her around.

"No, come on" Malfoy said and James glared at him.

"This is nothing to do with you, Malfoy. Dallas, we need to talk" he said and she looked at him.

"Dallas…" Malfoy began and she looked at him.

"They need to know" she said softly and James frowned when Malfoy sighed and nodded.

"Owl if you need me" he said and she nodded and James took her hand and pulled her back into the castle and then to his suite. He looked at her as she sat on the sofa, silently, clutching her hands.

"What is going on with you? You've been ignoring me since Sunday, what is going on?" he demanded and she sighed but didn't look up from her hands.

"Now you're doing it again. Dallas, I have spent the whole holiday thinking about you, missing you. Are you honestly going to sit there and ignore me when I know you missed me too?" he asked. Still silence.

"I didn't miss you" she replied, calmly and he frowned at her.

"What? Look, McGonagall told me that you and Malfoy have been here since Christmas night. What happened? You can tell me, you don't have to lie" he said and paused when she looked up at him with a calm, cold, unfeeling look.

"I'm not lying" she said and he frowned.

"Then tell me what happened" he said and she blinked and stood up.

"I proved my point" she replied and he sighed.

"You're not making any sense" he said and she gave him a familiar and hated, cold smirk.

"I proved my point" she said and he gasped and almost fainted when she lifted her hand and he saw the ring on her finger with a diamond the size of a golf ball.

"I don't have to tell you who this from, right?" she said and he looked at her.

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't do that" he refused.

"Believe what you want but I get what I want and this just proves it. Scorpius might not love me but did you really think that he'd marry Weasley or that I'd marry you?" she asked with a cold smirk and he gulped slightly.

"You were just a game" she added and he stared at her.

"Scorpius and Rose?" he forced himself to say and she smirked.

"Two weeks of being pushed together every other day. Scorpius might have feelings for your cousin but he's still a pureblood and he still knows what he has to do. Which includes, marrying me and leaving your cousin" she said and he shook his head.

"You're lying" he said and she smirked.

"Getting James Potter to admit he loved me, now that's good even for me but you were a game, Potter. A toy to play with until Scorpius finally came to his senses and did the right thing" she said and he forced himself not to cry.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have a wedding detail meeting Savannah and Bailey" she said and he watched her walk out and started crying.

Dallas clung to her best friends and then they squealed, jumped and spun around when the door burst open and Scorpius stormed in, looking furious.

"Why did you lie to Potter!" he yelled and she sighed.

"We'll see you at dinner" Savannah and Bailey said and hurried out and she sighed.

"I had to. I told you, he will never understand and it is better that he thinks that he was game. You know what he's like, Scorpius, he wouldn't give up and in the long run it wouldn't change anything and it would any hurt him more…hurt both of us. I understand if you wonna try and keep things together with Rose, I'll help if and when I can but I can't do it. I admitted to you that I love him and I do, which is why I had to hurt him. I can't make him happy like this and I can't just ask him to give up any other relationship to have a half-relationship with me when I'm married. I didn't want to hurt him, I kept forcing myself to be a bitch to him when all I wanted was to tell him that I love him and the truth but I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair" she explained, forcing herself to talk through tears.

"I'm sorry if it affected you and Rose, tell her that you don't love me and that you love her. Tell her whatever you want but please don't tell her the truth, at least not my side" she begged and he looked at her.

"Dallas…" he began and she nodded.

"I know. I know I'm asking a lot but please, Scorpius. I don't wonna hurt him but he won't give up otherwise" she begged and he sighed.

"Fine" he agreed and she hugged him, tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered as they hugged.

Scorpius sighed as he watched Dallas pushing the food around her plate. She'd lied to James a month ago and they'd gotten forcibly engaged a month and a week ago and he knew for a fact that her illness had come back. She hardly ate and even when she did, she soon excused herself to throw it all back up again. He sighed and watched her get up.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked and he looked at her. He'd lied about Dallas' part in their engagement, as Dallas had asked but he was seriously considering telling Potter the truth, if only to force Dallas to deal with it and hopefully get better.

"I can't tell you, just trust me" he said and she sighed and he got up and hurried after Dallas and sighed when he found her in the girl's bathroom, on her knees, throwing up.

"You have got to stop doing this" he commented and she sighed.

"I'm not doing it because I enjoy it, Malfoy" she replied and then he winced as she threw up again. He conjured a toothbrush, toothpaste and a towel and handed them all to her when she got up and walked over to sink beside him.

"You're doing it because you feel ill with guilt. Just tell Potter the truth" he said and she looked at him.

"No" she snapped and began brushing her teeth.

"You are going to get worse, just like you did last time, and what do we do then? You were seriously ill last time, Dallas and I am not about to let you get to the stage were you are almost dead. I'm serious, Dallas, you are sick and since you refuse to go and see Madam Pomfrey, I am going to have to resort to blackmail" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Either you go and see Madam Pomfrey and ask her for help or I will personally tell Potter everything" he said and walked out, hearing her gasp and then cough.

"You can't, you promised" she said when she caught up to him and pulled him into a nearby, empty classroom.

"You also promised you did that one time over Christmas because of your mother. I guess we both broke our promises" he replied.

"You wouldn't do that to me" she said and he looked at her.

"Ordinarily, no, I wouldn't but since this is making you sick, you bet your ass I would" he said and saw the scared, panicked look in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" he said and she sighed.

"Scorpius…" she began.

"I'm serious Dallas. Your choice" he said and walked out and paused when he saw Rose standing there, looking angry.

"So are you two back together now? Just pulling me along?" she spat and he gaped and looked at her and then Dallas she walked out then stilled.

"We have to tell her, all of it" he muttered and Dallas looked at him.

"No" she said and he looked at her and sighed.

"I'll keep my promise" he caved and saw her pause, look at him and sigh.

"Fine" she said and went back into the room as he pulled Rose into the room.

"Explain now" Rose demanded and he looked at Dallas and nodded.

"Well it started on Christmas morning after I'd opened my gifts and my mother began explaining how we were going to Dallas' family home for Christmas dinner…." he began explaining as she looked at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Weasley looked at her boyfriend and Dallas Addams, stunned. She had always figured that Dallas was a heartless, mean, bitchy, selfish woman who belonged in Slytherin but after hearing the woman had been groomed and basically forced to do and then what she'd sacrificed for Scorpius and James; she knew she had never been so wrong about someone.

"I have to tell James" she said and jumped when both of the blonde's looked at her, alarmed.

"No!" they both cried and she looked at them.

"Why not? He thinks you don't care about him. He thinks that he meant nothing to you" she said and Dallas sighed.

"You heard why, you really think he'll understand?" she asked and Rose sighed, knowing the other girl was right.

"You really do love him, don't you?" she asked and Dallas looked away and nodded.

"And you have no idea how hard that is for her to admit" Scorpius told her softly.

"You can't tell him… it already hurts enough" Dallas said and Rose watched the blonde walk out.

"She is serious, isn't she? She doesn't want him to know" she said and he sighed and nodded.

"She agreed to marry me to keep her parents happy, to give me a cover to be with you and to at least marry someone who cares about her. Sadly, to do all of that, she had to give up James" he explained and she sighed.

"It's so unfair. Why do your parents want this union so much?" she asked and he sighed.

"Because we're both pure, both rich and perfect together as far as background and status goes. They just never imagined that we would fall in love with other people" he said and she shook her head, her eyes watering at the unfairness of Dallas' situation.

"And now you said she's sick?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I'll tell you but you have to swear you will not tell anyone, Rose. I mean it" he said and she nodded.

"Of course" she said.

"When we were about 13-14, Dallas developed an eating disorder, caused by her mother's expectations and constant criticisms. Dallas was never slim enough or curvy enough or tall enough. She had a little weight which was just from growing up and her mother just seemed to constantly criticize her. Dallas, understandably, took it really hard and well basically she would eat small amounts but then a few minutes later, leave to throw it all back up again" he explained and she gasped.

"What?" she asked and he nodded.

"Now all of this stress and guilt and pain has brought it back and Dallas sees it as a form of control and since it's the only thing she can control in her life right now, it's getting worse, much faster than last time" he explained and she looked at him, hearing and seeing that he really did care about Dallas.

"She needs help but she refuses to go. I told her that if she didn't go and get help, I would tell Madam Pomfrey or I would tell Potter. Then you heard and I had to explain to you so I didn't lose you. I agreed to keep my promise to not tell Potter in exchange for telling you instead. Now she's never going to get help and I can't just keep blackmailing her into it" he explained and she nodded.

"Now, I understand. I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this. I mean for years I just thought you were both spoilt rich kids with no real problems at all but your lives are far worse than I thought. I mean we don't have the money you do but I'd rather have what I have then have your money but go through what you and Dallas have to, especially from Dallas' point of view" she admitted and he nodded.

"I need to go and check on her, are you…" he began.

"Go, I'm fine. She needs you more than I do right now, go" she said and kissed him and he gave her a grateful look and hurried out. She watched him vanish from view and instantly ran to find her cousin.

"Scorpius might have promised not to tell him, but I didn't" she muttered to herself and then knocked on his door.

"I'm not in the mood Rose" James said in a depressed voice as he opened the door to her and walked away, further into his suite.

"There's something's you need to know" she said and he looked at her with a frown.

Dallas walked into her charms class and then gasped when James Potter grabbed her arm, painfully and pulled her out of her chair and dragged her to the door.

"James!" she yelled.

"James, let Miss Addams go, this minute" her head of house ordered and she glared up at James.

"Sorry professor but it's urgent and I'm sorry but it can't wait. I'm sure she already knows how to do todays work" he said and the Professor sighed and she gaped.

"Alright" he said and she gasped.

"Professor!" she cried and then screamed again when James threw her over his shoulder and carried her away to his suite. She squealed when he tossed her onto the bed and she gasped and then hit the ground with a huff.

"Alright, what the fuck was that about?!" she shouted and saw the clear fury on his face.

"I could ask you the same" he said and she glared at him.

"I didn't manhandle you out of a lesson!" she snapped.

"No you just lied to my face" he said and she glared.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and he glared at her, furiously.

"You lied to my face about the details of your engagement to Malfoy" he said and she forced herself not to gasp or react.

"I told you the details" she said.

"No, no you didn't. You didn't tell me that you agreed to help him be with Rose! You didn't tell me that you agreed because you didn't have a choice! You didn't tell me that you are sick and you sure as shit didn't tell me that you love me!" he shouted at her and she looked at him, stunned.

"How?" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter how, what matters is you lied to me" he said and she sighed.

"I had to. We're never going to work, why try?" she demanded.

"Because you love me and I love you, that's why. You are so busy trying to please and help everyone else and you've just ignored yourself" he replied and she looked at him.

"It doesn't change anything" she said and went to leave his suite.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly and she paused.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Turn around, look me in the eye and tell me, Dallas" he said and she took a deep breath, felt her eyes water and turned and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you" she whispered and his lips captured hers and she kissed back for a few seconds then pushed him away.

"No! It doesn't change anything" she said and he looked at her.

"We're in love" he said and she nodded.

"I know but it wouldn't change anything. Scorpius' father knows about Rose. He threatened her family's livelihood, blackmailing Scorpius to propose to me. Me loving you won't change anything and only make things harder. I'm sorry but it won't" she said and he looked at her.

"Why did you say yes? You could have said no" he said and she began to pace, tears building by the second.

"No, I couldn't. You didn't see his face. I knew something was wrong the minute I saw his eyes. I was ready to say no, I prepared myself for it but then I saw our parent's faces. Even if I had said no, the situation wouldn't have changed. My parents would have killed me for ruining the plans they've been making since me and Scorpius were born. His would have killed him before we were forced into arranged marriages with strangers. I have heard the stories, James. Women being used as sex toys and prostitutes by their own husbands. Used for making children and nothing else, not cared for, not looked after, not loved at all" she said and saw the horror on his face.

"I know Scorpius isn't in love with me and I'm not with him but in a different way, he still loves me and he cares about me. He wouldn't use me or mistreat me like other girls are. He and Rose can work it out, I can cover for them but…" she explained.

"Why can't he?" he asked and she sighed, sniffling.

"If I came to you at night and then the next morning, said goodbye because I had to go back to my husband, to the family we'll be made to have. Could you honestly let me go?" she asked and he sighed and looked away.

"That's why I pushed you away. It's expected and accepted that the husband has affairs, has a mistress and that's up to Scorpius and Rose but if I had the affair? I would be punished and scorned and disgraced. I would shame my family, myself and worse, Scorpius. I know it's unfair and you don't understand but that's just how it is" she explained and looked at him.

"I love you, I do and that's why I had to walk away" she said softly.

"But now I know, we can do something" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and she sighed.

"No, no we can't. You have to let me go, James and I have to let you go" she said and he looked at her.

"But…" he began.

"It's taking all the strength I have to walk away from you, please, please, don't make it worse" she begged then kissed him and then ran from his suite and went to her room, missing her charms class. The next day, Dallas used her sources, mainly Savannah, to corner Scorpius in the Slytherin Common room.

"I can't believe you betrayed me" she said and he blinked.

"What?" he asked and she glared at him.

"James knew everything…all of it, even how I'm sick" she snapped and he gasped.

"Dallas, I swear, it wasn't me" he said and she looked at him.

"Who else knows about…." She began and they both gasped.

"Rose" they said and both ran out of the Slytherin Common room and she followed him to find Rose. They found her in the courtyard.

"You promised, Rose" Scorpius said and she looked up at them and sighed.

"No, I didn't and even if I had, that's too big to be kept from him" she said and Dallas glared at the redhead.

"Well now he knows and I still had to walk away from him. I hope you feel better knowing that you broke two hearts all over again to change nothing" Dallas snarled and shook her head at the redhead, in fury and disgust.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Scorpius loves you, I would destroy you for this" she snarled and then stormed away.


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius listened to Dallas storm away and moved his arm when Rose put her hand on him.

"Scorpius?" she asked softly and he looked at her.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything, you agreed. I thought we could trust you" he said, softly and disappointedly and then walked away from her and found Dallas in the Slytherin Common room, staring into the fire. He silently sat beside her and then leaned back and moved his arm when she put her head on his shoulder.

"And all this time I thought Gryffindor's were good at keeping secrets" she commented softly.

"Guess not" he agreed softly and felt something wet drip onto his shirt and knew she was crying. A few days later, he was still not talking to Rose and he knew that Dallas and James hadn't spoken either and he knew that Dallas was still sick. He sighed as he walked towards the Astronomy tower. He reached the first step and heard a familiar female scream. He raced up the stairs and froze when he saw Dallas unconscious at the top of the set of stairs, with Savannah and Bailey looking at her in horror.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"She was following us and then she kinda just paled then her eyes rolled back and she fell" Savannah said and he looked at her.

"Down the stairs?" he asked and she nodded and moved Dallas' hair and they all gasped when they saw the cut on her forehead.

"Run ahead to the hospital" he said and they nodded and ran off as he lifted Dallas into his arms and rushed to the hospital.

"I told you to get help" he whispered in angry-worry voice and entered the hospital and put Dallas down where directed.

"Alright, you all need to leave so I can look after her" the healer said and he looked at her as Savannah and Bailey left.

"You're off your rocker if you think I'm leaving" he said, firmly and she looked at him.

"Mr. Malfoy…" she began.

"Say whatever you want, I will injure myself to make sure I do not leave this room" he warned and she sighed and nodded.

"Fine but you need to move to the other side and stay out of the way" she said and he nodded.

"Just fix her" he said and she nodded and he stood right by Dallas' head as Madam Pomfrey looked over Dallas.

James looked up as Savannah burst into his suite.

"Savannah, I was…." he began.

"Dallas is in the Hospital" she blurted and he gasped and ran out of his suite, ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing and saw Dallas in a bed, unconscious.

"What happened?" he asked Malfoy.

"She's sick, remember" he said and James sighed.

"I thought she would be ok now she didn't feel guilty about lying" he said and Malfoy looked at him.

"She's still got no control over her own life and she's still in pain" he replied and James sighed.

"I should have just forced her to stay and looked after her. I should have…" he began to rant.

"We all should have done more but we just thought she'd make herself better. None of us knew how far she was" Savannah's soft voice cut in and James looked at her and then saw her holding hands with Bailey.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Malfoy asked and James noticed Madam Pomfrey behind him.

"She'll live if that's what you mean" she replied and they all sighed.

"We know she's sick" James admitted and she gasped.

"Then you should have brought her here before now. A doctor from St. Mungo's is coming to work with her. She'll carry on school as normal but have a meeting with the doctor every day to get her back to normal" she explained and James nodded.

"We just thought she'd get better on her own" he admitted.

"An eating disorder is not like a cold, James. It won't just get better on its own. It gets worse. To be honest with you, you're all adults now" she began and they nodded.

"Miss Addams is lucky to have made it this far. She is seriously mal-nourished and she needs serious, intensive care. She will not be ok for a long time. I'd be surprised if she's ok by Graduation" she admitted.

"But that's like 5 months away" Savannah frowned.

"I've heard of patients who have never gotten better, Miss Lewis. Let's all just hope that Miss Addams is as strong in body as she is in mind" she replied.

"She is" James said at the same time as Malfoy and the nurse nodded and left them alone. James paced the space near Dallas' bed that night after Malfoy and the girls had been forced to go back to their common rooms. He looked out of the window, at the starry sky as he prayed that Dallas would be ok.

"James" he heard her voice say and turned and rushed to her side and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, gently stroking back her hair as he looked down at her in the bed.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"You fainted and have been unconscious since lunch time" he said and she gaped.

"You're sick and you haven't been eating. I am so mad that you got here, I love you and even though we can't be together, I still love you and I do not want you to get any worse. You scared the shit out of me and I hate knowing that all of the trouble has caused this" he said and saw her blushing.

"There's a doctor coming to help you and do not argue" he told her firmly.

"James, I don't…" she began and he gave her a narrowed eyed look.

"Do. Not. Argue" he said in a voice that dared her to argue. She nodded silently and he smiled softly at her.

"Thank you, I worry about you" he said and she smiled softly and he watched her eyes drifting and chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere, its ok, go back to sleep" he said softly then leaned down and kissed her lips, gently.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered, sleepily and then drifted to sleep. James smiled softly as he gently stroked her hair and then kissed her forehead, then curled up in the chair near the bed and fell asleep.

Dallas sighed as she sat in the Great Hall with Doctor Lee Jordan, sitting opposite her as he watched her pick at her breakfast. She'd been meeting with the Doctor at every meal for the past week and felt no better about her eating, but his presence had stopped her from throwing up what she had forced herself to eat.

"Eat since you threw up dinner last night" he instructed and she looked at him.

"I didn't" she lied.

"I heard you" he said and she looked at him.

"I'm very stressed and with you and James and everyone else jumping down my throat every mealtime, I can hardly think straight never mind keep food down" she snapped.

"Maybe you just need to take a little break?" he suggested and she looked at him.

"A break to where? Home?" she scoffed and he sighed.

"I can't take a break anywhere. I don't have anywhere to go and unless you didn't know, my parents aren't exactly the most loving people on the planet. This is partly their fault anyway, if they hadn't basically taken control over my life, I wouldn't be in this mess. So where exactly, do you suppose I 'take a break'?" she asked and then stood up.

"Finish your breakfast" he said and she looked at him, ate a grape then walked away from the table, headed to her first class. Later that day, she managed to hide in the library from her evil force-feeder, reading a muggle fiction book.

"I might have guessed you'd be hiding in here" James Potter's voice said and she looked up at him and smiled softly when he held out a napkin with a handful of chocolate chip cookies.

"Figured you might be more inclined to eat these rather than some stupid salad" he added and she took one and put down her book.

"What are you reading?" he asked and she held out the book to him and he smiled.

"Shakespeare" he said and she smiled.

"The language is a little hard to get the hang of but you can understand easily enough if you concentrate" she said and looked at him.

"But you didn't come all the way from the Great Hall just to talk about Shakespeare and bribe me with cookies" she said, smartly and saw his sheepish look.

"Doctor Jordan told me about you having nowhere to go for a break and well I wanted to invite you to my house, you know for some fresh air, space away from your family and Malfoy. A place to eat the best food on earth and I can promise that your parents will never know" he said and she gaped at him.

"I thought everything was private and now he goes blabbing and suddenly I'm the Potter's charity case!" she snapped and he gaped.

"No, that's…" he began.

"No thanks" she said and got up and stormed out, feeling furious. She walked into the Great Hall and saw the doctor and stormed over to him.

"Miss Addams, are…." he began.

"You're fired" she said and he paused.

"What?" he asked and she looked at him.

"You're. Fired" she said and he looked at her, standing.

"You can't fire me" he said and she scoffed.

"Wonna bet? The school isn't paying you, my parents are. They just don't know how bad I am. You're fired" she snapped and he looked at her as she snarled then walked out with Savannah and Bailey hurrying after.

"What's wrong Dallas?" Savannah asked and Dallas scowled.

"The asshole told Potter about me needing a break, Potter invited me to his for the term break like some pathetic charity case" she replied and they gasped.

"Are you serious?" they asked and she nodded.

"Wow" they said and she nodded again as they walked into Potions class.


	10. Chapter 10

James Potter waited outside the potions class and stood straight when Dallas walked out.

"Addams" he said and she looked at him as did her friends and Malfoy and even his cousins and younger brother, Albus.

"A word" he said formally and she sighed and walked over to him and he walked into a nearby empty room.

"You know, if you keep following me, people are going to figure there's more between us than just Charms" she said and he grinned.

"I don't know, I can be pretty charming and you're not without your own charms" he said and she rolled her eyes and he laughed and took her hand, stopping her from leaving.

"I asked you to come to my home with me not as a charity case but as the woman I'm in love with" he explained and she looked at him.

"Nice thought but it wouldn't work" she said and he looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked and saw her blink at him.

"Your family hates me or in Rose's case she pity's me, which is even worse. Thank you for the offer but no thank you" she said and he watched her walk towards the door.

"You'd be going for me, because I asked you not for them" he commented and saw her pause.

"I know we can't be together like I want us to be right now, but is it so wrong that I want to spend all the time with you I have left before your parents practically drag you down the aisle?" he asked and she turned and looked at him and he smiled at her.

"We only have a few months left until you graduate and I lose you. Please Dallas, just give me this time, please" he said and looked at her, pleadingly and smiled when she nodded and he walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry I snapped at you" she said softly and he pulled away and grinned.

"Snap anytime you want love, just make it up to me" he said and after a few nanoseconds of shock as her lips crashed onto his, he kissed her back, pressing her into the door. Time past and suddenly it was the day he'd been dreading and waiting for at the same time; Valentine's day and as per Professor McGonagall's new rules, they were having the annual Valentine's Day dance. He picked out his suit and asked a good friend from when he graduated to be his date, because sadly and annoyingly, he couldn't take Dallas. He'd heard from Rose that Dallas was going with Savannah and Bailey as her dates, which was great for him since he didn't want to get fired for beating the male or killing him if he tried to kiss her. After a sickening sweet, romantic meal in the Great Hall and some nauseating dancing, he went to the courtyard for some air, leaving his friend, Annie, talking with old friends. He looked around the courtyard and then paused when he saw Dallas walk out of the castle in a fire-engine red dress that looked stunning on her.

"Hello Dallas" he said softly. They'd hardly spoken in the three weeks since he'd asked her to come to his home for the Easter break.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Happy occasion. Did you meet my friend?" he asked.

"No, not yet but she seems like a very good attempt at making me jealous" she said and he smiled at her.

"Is it working?" he asked and she nodded.

"A little" she said.

"It doesn't change anything but if you're mildly curious, yeah, it hurts" she admitted softly and he looked at her, suddenly feeling really bad.

"Sorry…or good" he said and smiled when she laughed slightly.

"You want me to ask her to go?" he offered.

"No. No, you have every right to be here and so does she. I pretty much deserve…" she began and he looked at her, firmly.

"That's not true, you…." he began and they both sighed.

"Good why is this so hard? You're spending a week with me in about two weeks' time" he said and then looked at her.

"I think we'll just go" he said.

"Go where? You're dorm?" she asked and he looked at her.

"That was the idea but just to talk. I mean I didn't plan to…well I'll just go get her" he stuttered, wondering why it was so hard to just talk to the girl when he was in love with her.

"It's nice to watch you be happy" he admitted and saw her smile and blush, beautifully.

"You glow when you smile" he said softly.

"It's the dress, it's charmed to make me glow" she said and he breathed out an amused noise.

"I'm gonna go…" she said and turned back to walk to the castle.

"But it hurts?" he asked and she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Thanks" he whispered back and walked past her and into the castle.

Dallas looked at James as they stood near the exit of the train.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked and he smiled.

"They'll love you" he said and she looked at him and he grinned.

"Ok, they'll love you because I love you" he corrected and she giggled softly and walked off the train with him and froze when she saw Scorpius' family.

"Wait" she gasped and stepped back onto the train.

"What? What's wrong?" James asked and she pointed at Scorpius and his parents and he nodded. She watched the Malfoy Family leave and hurried to James' family and apperated right away and she landed in a living room.

"Now could we have a proper introduction?" asked a woman's voice and Dallas turned and saw Ginny Potter, former Professional Quidditch player now sports writer for the Daily Prophet.

"Mum, dad this is Dallas Addams. Dallas, this is my mum, Ginny and my dad…" he began and she smiled.

"Fairly sure everyone knows your dad…you brag about it often enough" she teased and he playfully scowled at her as his parents laughed.

"Oh, you're here" scowled his brother who was, unfortunately, in her classes and she looked at him.

"Potter" she said and he looked at her.

"Addams" he said and then walked away and saw his parents frowning. Dallas looked at James as she entered his room.

"I don't think this was such a good idea" she said and he looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Are you kidding? Look around, James. Your brother hates me, your sister isn't a huge fan, I tried to break up your cousin and Scorpius and honestly, I'm not a huge fan of the rest of your family either" she said and he sighed.

"I know, I know but like I said. You're here for me, not them" he said and she sighed.

"I just don't…" she began but was cut off when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and moved further into his body, feeling him pulling her into him so that her breasts were squashed against his chest.

"I love you" he whispered, pulling back slightly and Dallas smiled softly at him.

"I know" she whispered back and he grinned. Dallas sat alone in James' grandparent's house; The Burrow. It was the most awkward time in her life. Half of the people in the house knew her and hated her and the other half had only ever heard bad things about her and hated her on principle.

"...she doesn't belong here. She's awful James, just because you think you love her, doesn't make her an Angel" she heard Albus Potter say and silently left the Burrow and wasn't surprised when no one noticed. She walked around the area then paused when she saw Lily Potter sitting on a log near a huge pond.

"What are you doing?" she asked and Lily sighed and looked at her.

"My dad and I got into a huge fight. I was staying at a friends but he tracked me down" Lily sniffled and Dallas looked at her.

"You're lucky" she said and Lily looked at her.

"At least your family cares, mine doesn't even care if I'm there" she said and Lily looked at her.

"I'm sure your parents love you in their own way, Dallas" she said.

"Yeah, when they need me to parade around like a trophy or to keep up their perfect image. My parents forced me to agree to marry someone that I don't love just so I didn't ruin their plans" she admitted and Lily gaped.

"My parents don't care like yours do, I've never had that. My parents don't know I'm here, they didn't care that I practically killed myself because I got sick again. Their idea was to just throw money at the problem and try to buy it away" she explained and Lily looked at her, sniffling.

"Your father would do anything for you, anytime. You should be happy to have a family like yours; they all care about you and would do anything for you. I don't anyone who cares about me like that" Dallas said and saw Lily looking at her.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Is it my hair?" she asked and Lily smiled at her.

"No, you're just wrong" she said and Dallas frowned then turned and saw James only a few feet away.

"Thank Merlin, you're still here" he said and she looked at him as he then looked at Lily.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Both of you back inside now" he ordered and Dallas paused when Lily took her hand.

"I was wrong about you" she said and smiled then walked away, back towards the house.

"I'm not going back in there" Dallas refused and James sighed.

"I guess you heard Albus?" he said and she nodded.

"And Louis and Rose and pretty much the rest of your family" she nodded and he sighed.

"I just wonna go back to the castle" she said and he looked at her.

"You can't leave, you're still sick" he said and she glared at him.

"And how is being here going to help me? Listening to them all whisper about me and talk about me when I'm sitting there? Yeah, great reason for me stay" she said dryly and he sighed.

"Then I'll come back with you" he said and she sighed.

"No, stay with your family" she said and looked at him, gently kissing his cheek.

"It was a nice idea but I knew it wouldn't work" she said softly then turned on her heal and apperated back to his parent's house. She went to the room she'd been staying in and began packing her things.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice and she screamed and turned and saw Ginny Potter.

"You scared me" she said and Ginny just looked at her.

"Well?" she asked and Dallas sighed.

"Back to Hogwarts" she replied.

"You've not even been here a week" she said and Dallas nodded.

"I know but I knew this wouldn't work. None of your family likes me, for good reasons. I love your son, I do but I have to marry Scorpius and that's not gonna change. All we're doing is making it harder. Tell him I'm sorry" she said and walked out of the room and then walked into the fireplace then felt her feet leave the ground and she walked out into the Ravenclaw Common Room.


	11. Chapter 11

James looked up as his mother entered the house and shook her head at him.

"I'm going back to school" he said and his family gasped.

"But it's not even been a week yet" Rose whined and he looked at her then Albus and then at his other cousins.

"I know that Dallas isn't the nicest person on the planet but she is the reason why Lily didn't run off again. You are all such hypocrites. You wanted her gone because you think she's mean and rude, well you all chased her away by acting the way she did that you hated her so much for. I know that she has her mean moments but you have no idea what she has to go through every day because of her family. Rose, I get that you don't like her but she is the only reason why Uncle Ron wasn't fired and why Aunt Hermione still has a job" he snapped and they all looked at him.

"What?" they all asked and he looked at them, shaking his head.

"Scorpius' father knows about you two, Rose and he told Scorpius that if he didn't propose to Dallas that he would fire your father and make sure your mum lost her job. He proposed and Dallas didn't have a choice but to say yes. Now because she said yes, he can carry on seeing you if that's what you want but I lose her. Dallas said yes to help you and Scorpius and by doing that, she has cost herself her own freedom and her relationship with me" he explained furiously and saw them all look at each other guiltily.

"I am going back to school" he said and left and went home to get his stuff before he used the fireplace and went back to Hogwarts.

"Dallas? Dallas?" he called, running into the Ravenclaw common room and he saw Dallas sitting by the window, alone.

"Hey" he said softly and walked over to her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I wanted you to come home with me, to spend time with you, can't spend time with you when you aren't there" he said.

"Plus, I'm furious with the family right now. They always tell us to be nice and that people aren't always what they seem but they just judge all the time" he said and she smiled softly.

"It's ok, I kinda deserve it" she said and he looked at her.

"No you don't" he said, honestly and looked at her.

"I kinda do, I mean I've never really been nice to any of them" she said and he looked at her.

"Lily told me what you said to her, you are nice when you have to be" he said and kissed her softly.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, good. I will meet you at the fountain at 11am" he said and kissed her then left the room. The next day, James met Dallas at the Fountain and then dragged her to Hogsmeade.

"What are we doing here?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I will spend time with you no matter what, where do you wonna go?" he asked and she smiled softly and he took her hand and followed her around as they shopped and then bought their lunch and then they went to the sweet store and he bought her all of her favourites.

"Meet me back here at 7" he said and she nodded and he smiled and kissed her then watched her hips sway as she walked off to change.

Dallas walked to the fountain in the Transfiguration Courtyard and saw James there, looking very handsome in a shirt and black dress pants with a black jacket.

"Hey" she said and he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, you look amazing" he said and she blushed and then took his hand and he helped her into the carriage they'd used earlier. She smiled as they walked into one of the only restaurants in Hogsmeade and sat down at a table. They ordered and then looked at each other and Dallas smiled softly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and she looked at him.

"How much I'll miss you" she said honestly and he sighed.

"Do you have to marry him?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I hate it but I have to. I don't have a choice" she said and he looked at her.

"I know but I love you" he said and she smiled softly.

"I love you too" she said and he kissed her across the table before they sat back down. They ate while talking and holding hands across the table and then the waiter took away their empty plates and they ordered a dessert to share.

"We should get back" she said softly and sadly and he nodded. He paid the bill and then they walked back to the castle, holding hands and then walking back to the castle, talking sometimes. Dallas looked at him as they stood against the wall beside the portrait.

"I'm not ready to say goodnight" he said and she smiled softly and took his hand and they went to the Room of Requirement. They walked in and she saw him look at the bed and then smile softly.

"Make love to me" she whispered and kissed him softly and then they moved back towards the bed. Dallas smiled, sighing contently as she lay in the bed with her head on James' bare chest, holding hands and laying in silence.

"I'm gonna find a way to stop the wedding" he said softly and she sighed.

"Unless you can suddenly become richer and more important that Scorpius' family in my parent's eyes, there isn't a way" she said and sat up when he moved.

"Not even if I love you?" he asked and she smiled sadly.

"Love isn't real as far as my parents are concerned. You could be the poorest man in the world and love me with all your heart and want to marry me, but they wouldn't care" she explained sadly and looked at him.

"So this is all we have? Stolen moments until you marry him?" he asked and she nodded, silently.

"There's nothing we can do?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I wish there was" he said softly and felt him kiss her hair.

"How long until you have to marry him?" he asked and she sighed.

"The week after graduation" she admitted and he sighed.

"How do you plan a wedding in a week?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Me and Scorpius have nothing to do with the wedding planning. Our mothers plan everything, even my dress" she said and he sighed.

"It doesn't even sound like a wedding" he said and she nodded.

"Because it isn't a wedding" she said and he kissed her and they went back to lying there in silence.

Time past and the 5th and 7th year students began studying for their exams, taking over the library and selected classrooms. The 7th years were allocated classrooms to practice charms, transfiguration and even given a potions room to practice potions. James Potter was acting as a mentor to help the 5th years with their studies and even acting as a referee for duel practice between 7th years.

"Who wants to go next?" he called.

"I do" Albus Potter said and James looked at him younger brother and nodded.

"And who…" he began.

"Addams" Albus cut in and James paused and saw Dallas turn and look at Albus.

"Albus, I…." he began.

"I'm in" she said and James sighed and looked at them.

"Get ready" he sighed and looked at them as they took their positions and faced each other.

"Wands at the ready" he said and looked at Dallas and then his brother and hated to admit it but he silently put his money on Dallas.

"Bow" he instructed and saw them both bow.

"On 3" he said and stepped out of the way as the other students watched.

"1, 2, 3" he counted and they began duelling. He watched, worriedly, as the two duelled and coloured lights flashed and streamed towards each other. He gasped and then watched as his brother was blasted backwards after being disarmed. James looked at Dallas and saw her smirk.

"I won" she said and stepped off the platform and started talking with her friends. James watched the hall slowly start to empty then turned to make sure everyone was gone, then paused when he noticed Dallas sitting on a bench. He looked at her in her uniform and walked over to her.

"Hello beautiful" he said and she smiled up at him.

"Duel with me?" she asked and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she smiled.

"Come on, please?" she asked and he grinned.

"Promise you won't blast me like you did with Albus?" he asked and she smiled.

"I only did that because he was cocky and thought he could beat me and make a fool out of me" she said and he nodded.

"I know but I couldn't stop you without the other students knowing" he said and she nodded and smiled.

"So will you?" she asked and he nodded and they walked onto the platform and he looked at her.

"Ready baby?" he asked and she grinned.

"Absolutely" she said and he smiled at her and stood ready.

"1" she counted.

"2" he said.

"3" they both said and began duelling. James gaped when Dallas disarmed him and then rushed her and lowered her to the platform as she giggled and smiled at him.

"What kind of training is this?" she asked and he grinned.

"None, as your mentor, I'm advising a relaxation period" he said and smiled down at her and then leaned down and kissed her, hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her waist, arching her body and he almost groaned when he felt her body pressed against his.

"What do you have planned now?" he asked, huskily and Dallas smiled up at him from under her sexy dark lashes.

"Nothing" she practically purred back and he closed his eyes, forcing calm.

"Room of Requirement?" he muttered and she nodded.

"10 minutes" she said and he nodded and let her go and watched her hurry out of the room. He waited a very long 10 minutes and then almost ran to the Room of Requirement and saw Dallas sitting on the huge bed. He paused when he saw her clothing…or lack thereof. She sat on the huge bed wearing nothing but her uniform, black, lace-top stockings and her hair bow. He leaned down to kiss her, hungrily and then slowly lowered her backwards onto the bed. James walked into the Great Hall the next morning and tried not to look obviously at Dallas as he walked to the Professor's table. He sat down and began talking with Minerva McGonagall and then glanced to the right and saw Dallas looking at him. He smiled then winked at her before they both turned back to their conversations.

Dallas sat down with Savanah and Bailey and began having breakfast.

"Mail's here" Bailey smiled when they heard the hooting of owls. Dallas turned and paused when her mother's owl dropped a thick letter in front of her. She sighed and pushed it aside and flinched when the owl bite her finger.

"Bloody stupid bird" she scowled and the owl hooted and then flew off. Dallas turned and looked at Scorpius and he looked back and held up a similar letter and she sighed.

"Open it, get it over with" Savannah said and she sighed and opened it up and saw her mother's writing.

Dallas,

The following are the details, guest lists, schedule and pictures of the dresses. You can pick your own bridal party and rings but everything else has been arranged.

Do not ruin this Dallas

Mother

Dallas sighed and put everything back into the envelope and saw Savannah and Bailey frowned.

"Why didn't you look at it all?" Bailey asked and she sighed.

"It is wedding nonsense" she said and shoved it into her bag and then looked at them.

"Class?" she asked and they nodded and left the hall and headed to Transfiguration class.

"I can't believe we've only got two weeks left" Savannah said excitedly as they sat with a large range of their friends, smiling and laughing. Dallas forced a smile as they cheered and talked about what they were going to do after Graduation. It hurt to think that after graduation she wouldn't be doing anything but getting married to a man she didn't love, spending the rest of her life bringing up children and making sure she never had a hair out of place and never did anything to disgrace Scorpius or their families.

"…gonna be a Healer…" she heard one of the girls saying and sighed.

"I'm not feeling too good, I'm gonna go for a lay down" she lied and then walked out of the room and headed to the Slytherin Common room. She looked at the portrait and then softly said the password and then walked in.

"Where's Scorpius?" she asked a group and they pointed to the male staircase. She nodded and went to his room and walked in and paused when she saw him with just his boxers on.

"Dallas, what's wrong?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I can't do this" she said and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Marry you. I can't do it, I mean I don't want anything to happen to Weasley but I can't. I have been thinking over and over why am I exhausting myself to get good grades on my exams when they aren't going to matter? I'm going to be a housewife for the rest of my life, stuck in a marriage that I didn't want with a husband who I know is in love with someone else. I can't…I can't do it. My head's all messed up and my chest hurts and I feel sick. I can't do this, I just…." she ranted, starting to cry about halfway through her rant and then began sobbing when he hugged her.

"I know, I know" he said softly and she clung to him, tightly.

"What do I do? My chest hurts" she cried and felt him kiss her hair.

"I don't know" he breathed back and she clung to him.

"Drink?" he asked softly and she nodded and let him go and sat down on his bed. After three glasses each of Fire Whiskey and sad, contemplative, defeated silence, Dallas looked at her husband-to-be.

"You know, James said that he used to envy us. The money, the prestige, the power…I told him that the world he sees is only visible from outside, inside it's just…empty" she commented, lowly, sipping her fourth glass of Fire Whiskey.

"And lonely" he replied and she looked at him as he looked back.

"And meaningless" she whispered before they kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Scorpius woke on Sunday morning with a crashing headache and then saw Dallas asleep next to him and memories came flooding back and he sighed.

"Dallas? Dallas, wake up" he said softly and she woke and then winced.

"Oh" she said and he nodded. He saw the memories come back to her and they looked at each other.

"I guess this is the rest of our lives, secrets, lies, loneliness and empty" she said and he sighed and nodded.

"I guess so" he agreed and then looked away as she stood up and he stood and pulled on his underwear and then his pants and looked at her.

"You can use the fireplace" he said and pointed to the fireplace that was installed in his room and she nodded.

"Thanks" she said and he watched her walk over to it and then look back at him.

"Thank you" she said and he looked at her.

"What for?" he asked and she sighed and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Showing me that I'm not the only one who finds this life…empty" she said and he nodded and watched her vanish in a green flame. He sighed and then showered before spending the day, studying with his friends and trying not to think about the conversation he'd had with Dallas. The next day he walked into the Great Hall and looked at Dallas and then Rose as she walked in and then back at Dallas. Dallas looked up and his eyes met hers and he saw the same sadness and defeat in her eyes that he'd seen in his own that morning in the mirror. He got up and walked over to Rose and she smiled brightly at him.

"We need to talk" he said and her smile fell but she nodded and he walked out of the Hall with her and into the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he looked at her.

"We're over" he said bluntly and she gasped.

"What? Is this because of the marriage? I don't mind being a mistress when I know that it's a forced marriage and that you love me" she said and he sighed.

"Rose…" he began.

"We can work something out. I mean Dallas and James are in love too and I'm sure if you explain to your parents, they would…" she carried on.

"I slept with Dallas" he said and she paused.

"What?" she whispered and he looked at her.

"When?" she asked.

"Saturday night" he admitted and she blinked.

"Why?" she asked and he looked at her, ready to lie. He'd thought about the reason Dallas had broken up with James and he knew he had to do the same. It wouldn't be fair to anyone involved if he carried on his affair with Rose. If they were caught, Dallas would get the worst punishment and all she'd have done was lie for him. He couldn't do that to Dallas or Rose, they had to be over.

"Because she's my fiancée" he said softly and heard her sniffle and looked at her.

"Do you love her?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Yes" he lied and she gasped.

"I don't believe you" she said, shaking her head and he looked at her.

"We're getting married in just under a month Rose, she is my fiancée and it's not like we've never had sex before" he said.

"You don't love her, I don't believe you" she said and he looked at her.

"I could never end up with you. I would lose everything and Dallas' parents are right; Love is a pathetic emotion that poor people use to make themselves feel better. I am rich and I'll be richer when I marry Dallas and she is the perfect wife for me; she's smart, beautiful, rich and good in bed" he said bluntly, forcing himself to be cold.

"What?" she whimpered and he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, calmly.

"I don't want you anymore" he forced himself say then felt the swift pain of her slap before he heard her run off.

"Why did you do that?" he heard Dallas ask and turned and looked at her.

"You were right. Our world is empty, why hurt everyone else involved for fleeting moments of passion. Love is a poor person's lie" he quoted her mother then looked at her.

"I'll pick out rings on Saturday. Anything you don't want?" he asked.

"Gold" she replied softly and he nodded and then gently kissed her lips and walked away.

James entered his room and saw Albus and Rose as Rose cried.

"What…" he began.

"Scorpius slept with Dallas on Saturday night" Rose said and he paused.

"What?" he asked and she nodded and he sat and listened to what had happened with her and Scorpius and then got up.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked and he looked at them.

"To ask Dallas what the hell is going on" he replied and then left to find Dallas. He paused when he passed the Transfiguration Courtyard and saw Scorpius kiss Dallas then walk away.

"Scorpius" he heard Dallas call and saw Malfoy pause.

"If it helps, it was good" she said softly.

"Me too" Malfoy replied and carried on walking away and James glared at them.

"What was that about?" he asked and Dallas jumped and turned to look at him.

"Tell me that it isn't true" he said and she blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me you didn't have sex with him" he said and saw her pause and had his answer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby classroom, locked the door and cast a silencing spell.

"Why?" he demanded and she sighed.

"James, I…" she began.

"Don't give me excuses, Dallas. Tell me the truth" he snapped and she looked at him

"Because I wanted to. Because I wanted the passion, the fire, the thrill of being with him. It is so much better with him because he doesn't baby me" she said and he looked at her.

"Stop lying to me" he said and she looked at him.

"I'm not. Sorry it bothers you so much but come on, you didn't really think that we'd just…give in, did you? We're to be married, Potter" she said and he looked at her.

"Potter?" he asked and she smirked.

"What else would I call you? You mean nothing to me, less than nothing. You were fun, I admit but you don't have the same….thrill as Scorpius does and why would I want you when I can have him? Why would any girl want you when she can have the money and the power and the passion of Scorpius Malfoy. I'll be the richest woman in our world, why would I give that up for the son of Saint Potter?" she asked, coldly and in a tone he'd only heard her use against people she truly hated.

"What woman would take you? You are nothing" she said and he glared at her.

"I hope you are happy with Malfoy and I hope you end up rich and I hope it's worth it, because it's all you've got" he snarled then stormed back to his room and sat there, furiously as he listened to Rose and Albus ranting angrily about Malfoy and Dallas Addams.

Dallas ran from the classroom, moments after James, and raced for the Room of Requirement and wasn't surprised to find Scorpius there. They looked at each other in silence then ran to each other and began hugging as they cried.

"I had to, I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't risk her happiness" he explained.

"Me neither. When he asked me, I want to tell him that it was sadness and defeat and that it didn't mean anything but I couldn't. Scorpius, you should have heard the things that I said to him, I'm surprised he didn't hit me. Oh and the way he looked at me, he's never looked at me like that before, ever" she cried as they hugged each other tightly.

"It's almost over and we can leave and get away from them and the castle and…" he began.

"Get married" she whispered, sadly and looked at him.

"Yeah" he whispered back and she sighed.

"Hello sweetheart" she said and he smiled in a weak way.

"Hello darling" he replied and she sighed and they shared a weak, sad smile and then decided to study together, instead of braving the library. Dallas stayed very close to Savannah and Bailey for the rest of the week, spending most of her free time with either the girls or Scorpius. They'd agreed that they'd stick together to make sure that James and Rose stayed away and partly, to comfort each other when the urge to run to either James or Rose and tell them the truth, became difficult to ignore. Dallas sat through her charms exam, feeling James's eyes glaring daggers at her and glanced behind her to the left where Scorpius was and he gave her a wink that she knew was meant to give her courage before she went back to her exam.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks flew by and Dallas, Scorpius, Rose, Albus, Savannah, Bailey and the rest of the Seventh years Graduated and began their new lives in the Magical world. Dallas sat through wedding meetings in almost total silence, deciding that since she didn't count the whole thing as a real wedding, she didn't care what happened. Scorpius behaved in much the same way, choosing to stay silent or give indifferent answers when questioned about the wedding. His suit had been picked out for him, as had Dallas' gown and the bridesmaid dresses. He'd picked his two best friends, Jacob Zambini and Andre Nott, to be his best men and as expected Savannah and Bailey were bridesmaids for Dallas. He and Dallas had nothing to do with the rest of the wedding plans and neither cared as neither counted it as their actual wedding. James went home with his brother, sister and cousins and read each and every article about the 'Malfoy-Addams' wedding in the papers, believing that one of them would stop the whole thing before they were actually forced to become Mr and Mrs Malfoy. He and Rose had been in pieces about the whole thing and hoped that something would happen. Rose ignored her father's comments about how she was better off without Scorpius, because she knew that deep down he and Dallas were good people. They were just forced into awful situations and forced to make choices that no one should ever have to make. She read each article and each mention of Scorpius and Dallas in every paper and magazine she could, hoping someone would do something before it was too late.

Scorpius looked up from his newspaper, reading the article on him and Dallas that had been written by one of their mothers, judging by all the nonsense about love at first sight and about how they'd been childhood sweethearts. He sat on the morning of his and Dallas' 'wedding day', reading the paper and listening to the people around him talking and celebrating.

"Cheer up, dear, it's your wedding day" his mother laughed and he looked at her.

"It's not my wedding day at all and it's making me sick how you, father and Dallas' parents are acting like this is a happy occasion. It's nothing more than a business deal" he hissed at her and she looked at him, her smile vanishing as she gave him a firm look.

"All marriages are a business deal, Scorpius. Sometimes if you are very, very lucky you have love as a bonus" she said and he glared at her.

"Listen to me, Scorpius Malfoy we have worked very hard for this arrangement. You and Dallas getting married is going to make us one of, if not the most powerful family in England. All of that Death Eater nonsense won't matter anymore. This is a very big day for all of us and if you put one toe out of line, you will regret it. Do you understand?" she hissed back and he sighed and nodded and saw her bright smile return as if nothing had happened.

"Eat and try and look happy" she muttered and then walked away to mingle and he wanted to throw up at the falseness of everything. He wondered what Dallas was doing, coped up in her suite at Malfoy Manor, no doubt being primped and plucked and examined as she was forced into some kind of frilly, over-the-top gown that their mother's picked out. He'd seen the dessert like dresses that Bailey and Savannah had been forced to wear and felt awful for his wife-to-be. Not only was she forced to get married, she was forced to get married in a no-doubt revolting dress.

Dallas looked into the mirror at her mother in horror and shock.

"Of course I knew, I'm your mother" she spat and Dallas gulped slightly.

"His father is Saint Potter and they are followed everywhere. Did you really think we wouldn't find about you spending the Easter Holiday with your dirty little secret and his family?" she scoffed.

"I told you that I do not love Scorpius. Just because you were forced into a marriage you didn't want. I know things too mother, like the fact that you hate father and that you have been having affairs with everyone. You are miserable in your marriage and yet you seem to think it's ok to do the same to me" she snapped and her mother glared at her.

"Do not ever talk to me that way again" her mother warned and she glared at her.

"Just because you are miserable, selfish and heartless doesn't mean that…" she began then cried out when her mother slapped her.

"You will marry him, you little witch because if you don't; James Potter might just have a little accident that even his famous father won't be able to save him from" her mother threatened and she gasped.

"No" she whimpered.

"So unless you want your little secret lover to wind up dead, do as you're told" her mother hissed and then left the room. A few seconds later Savannah and Bailey walked in.

"Are you ok?" Bailey asked and Dallas looked at them and shook her head.

"No" she said and looked at them and then told them what her mother had said and done and they gaped at her.

"You cannot tell anyone. Promise me, both of you" she said and they nodded.

"Of course" they both said and she nodded, wiping away her tears and using make-up to hit the large red handprint and to re-touch her eyes.

"I have to get something from my house. I'll be back in time for the non-wedding. I promise" Savannah said and Dallas frowned but nodded and then looked at Bailey who handed her a glass of wine.

James looked at his father.

"If I had been meant to stop that wedding, there would have been some kind of sign and since nothing…" he began then almost fainted when a familiar brunette walked out of the fireplace in a very ugly, puffy pink dress.

"Savannah, what are you…" he began.

"Doing here? I've been acting myself the same thing" she said and he gaped when she took the glass of Fire Whiskey out of his hand and drank the whole thing then looked at him.

"It's my best friend's wedding day and I've spent the whole morning, watching her get ready. I know her better than almost everyone. We've been friends since we were children, 6 maybe 7 years old. I know how she thinks and all day I knew something was wrong. Then it hit me. Her parents, his parents are kidding themselves. Scorpius and Dallas are miserable and I think that only me, Bailey and his friends know it. Their parents keep telling them that they'll grow to love each other or they'll learn to. You don't learn to love someone, you just do" she said and he blinked at the ranting brunette and noticed his father had left the room.

"What are you saying?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Are you coming to stop this wedding or what?" she asked and he gasped and stared at her.


	14. Chapter 14

Dallas smiled at Bailey as they giggled and smiled over the jewellery that Astoria had given Dallas to wear. Then paused when the fireplace roared to life and then froze when Savannah walked out with James Potter.

"Come on" she said and Dallas heard Bailey and Savannah leave as she looked at James.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Trust me, this is the last place I wanted to be but even your own best friend thinks we need to talk" he said and she looked at him.

"Well what I need is for you to…" she began.

"Don't marry him" he cut her off and she looked at him.

"James" she breathed.

"Don't marry him" he repeated.

"All those people out there are waiting for me" she said.

"Yeah but none of them even know who you are. Even your own mother can't tell how miserable you are, I can see it just by looking into your eyes. They are waiting for you to follow the same rules that they all did and have you met one Pureblood couple who is truly happy?" he asked and she glanced away.

"Exactly. You will never be happy if you go through with this, Dallas. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave" he said and she looked at him, feeling her eyes water.

"You can't. Because it should be us up there and you know it" he said and she felt her heart and stomach flip.

"It isn't that simple" she said.

"It's only that simple. You told me that you love me. I know it was true" he said and she looked at him.

"It is. Of course I love you James, I've always loved you. I love you more and more every day if it's even possible to love someone that much" she admitted.

"Then get out of here with me, now" he said.

"We can go anywhere, just as long as we're together" he said and she looked at him.

"I know you don't understand and I don't expect you to but even if I weren't forced to marry Scorpius, we still couldn't be together" she said and saw his frown and his red-rimmed eyes.

"Just know that not leaving with you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But at least I have someone who I know loves me in some why at least and who cares for me. You should find someone who loves you, like you deserve" she said and he looked at her.

"I have. She's standing right in front of me" he said and she looked at him, forcing herself not to cry.

"I know it sounds crazy but I really am doing this for you" she said, thinking about her mother's warning.

"Hey, Dallas, the…" Savannah began.

"It's ok Savannah. James was just leaving" she said and saw his defeated, upset look as she left with Savannah.

Savannah looked at Dallas, her best friend since they were 6 and saw the misery and heart-ache in her eyes.

"Are you sure you wonna go through with this? Because I am prepared to make a run for it with you" she offered and Dallas looked at her.

"I've made peace with my decision and so should everyone else" Dallas replied and Savannah sighed.

"I know you think you can't be with James because of what your mother said but she might be mental but she's not a killer" she said and Dallas looked at her.

"No but she knows people who could be for the right price and she can hide it. No matter how much I love James, I can't risk it. I won't" she refused.

"What about you, Dallas? You are sentencing yourself to a life of misery with a man you know loves someone else, when you yourself are in love with someone else" she said.

"I'll grow into loving Scorpius and he won't hurt me" Dallas said and Savannah looked at her.

"He won't have to. You're hurting yourselves enough by going through with this. Both of you are in love with other people and by marrying each other, all you're going to do is make each other miserable. Please, Dallas, don't do this" she pleaded and Dallas looked at her.

"Would you please tell everyone I'm ready to begin?" Dallas asked and Savannah sighed.

"Ok" she said and left the room and then spotted James and ran towards him.

"James" she said and he looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving and no one saw me" he said and she looked at him.

"Wait, there's something you need to know. Something that if Dallas knew I was telling you, she'd probably never speak to me again" she said and saw his curious frown and looked at him.

Dallas walked down the aisle with her veil covering her face as she walked with her father. As she walked she kept thinking about what James had said and what Savannah has said. She knew they were both right and it took everything inside of her to refuse both of their offers. She couldn't risk her mother hiring someone to hurt James. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. James and Rose would be ok, they would get over this and she and Scorpius would find some way to make their lives work. She would be the perfect wife because it was the only way to keep James safe. She stood at the alter facing Scorpius as she held his hand and she saw that she wasn't the only one who wanted to cry. She felt him squeeze her hand softly and bite her lip, hard, to stop the sob that wanted to escape. She heard the Minister start his speech and then glanced down the aisle and paused when she saw James, looking at her.

"…forever hold his peace" the Minister said and she looked at James and felt her heart shatter and forced back the sob and forced her eyes shut to hold in tears, as he turned and vanished from her sight. "…as long as you both shall live?" she heard the Minister asked and looked up at Scorpius as he looked back at her.

"I…" she began and then her mind suddenly flooded with memories of James Potter.

"_I'm not asking for anything. When I say I love you it's not because I want you or because I can't have you" he began and she gaped at him, shocked and slightly confused._

"_It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, who you really are, how you try" he explained and she looked at him, letting the tears fall._

"_I've seen your kindness. I've seen your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity, exactly what you are; you're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Dallas" he said and she gasped._

"_Because I know how much it hurts to know that you can't be with the person you love" she admitted softly and he gasped._

"_You admit it? You love Potter, you admit it?" he asked and she sighed and nodded._

"_Yes, I love James Potter but I can't be with him and you can't be with Rose. But I want you to be and the only way for that to happen is if you marry me and I cover for you and help" she said and he looked at her and she felt the tears falling._

"_Do you love me?" he asked softly and she paused._

"_Yes" she whispered._

"_I asked you to come to my home with me not as a charity case but as the woman I'm in love with" he explained and she looked at him._

Dallas opened her mouth to answer and then gasped and turned her head as did Scorpius when they heard a commotion at the other end of the aisle.


	15. Chapter 15

Dallas smiled when she saw Albus and Lily Potter as well as Hugo Weasley, Rose's little brother, and Fred Weasley II, James' best friend and cousin, pushing Rose and James up the aisle. She smiled when James gave her a sheepish smile as Rose smiled with a very heavy blush and she looked back at Scorpius as he looked back at her.

"Scorpius" Astoria's voice hissed.

"Dallas" her mother hissed at the same time.

"No" they both said and smiled at each other as everyone in the hall began whispering.

"Yes" she heard voices say and looked at the bridal party and then the group of Weasley's and Potter's, who were all grinning.

"What?!" both mothers cried.

"Dallas Addams, you say yes right this minute" her mother snarled at her.

"Shut up, Willow" her father snapped and she gasped.

"Daddy?" she frowned at him and he winked at her and she smiled then looked at Scorpius.

"Your turn" she whispered and he grinned at her.

"Sorry mother, father but I don't love Dallas that way and she doesn't love me" he said and she smiled, letting his hand go and looked at a blushing Rose.

"I am in love with a very smart, very beautiful, very stubborn redhead" he grinned and Dallas smiled as she looked at her friends and then turned to walk off to the side as Scorpius hurried down the aisle to Rose.

"Not so fast Addams" she heard James say and slowly turned and looked at him as he walked towards her.

"Now I have believed your lies and secrets all year and to be honest, I am sick of it" he said bluntly and she gaped and saw her mother had fainted but couldn't actually bring herself to care.

"Well, that's…" she began.

"Shut up" he said and she gasped.

"How…" she began again.

"I know you love me Dallas, just stop being so stubborn and admit it" he said as he got close to her.

"I don't" she lied and he grinned.

"Admit it" he told her and she shook her head.

"I don't" she lied again.

"Well that's just too damn bad" he said and she gasped when he grabbed her arm, tugged sharply and she crashed into his chest before he kissed her and she heard people gasp and start talking.

"Admit it" he muttered, pulling back and looking at her. She looked up at him and into his amazing brown eyes and smiled.

"I love you" she admitted and he smiled.

"About time" he said and kissed her again. When they finally pulled apart, she noticed that most of the hall was empty and her father was leaning against a post with a smirk as her mother glared at her from the bench.

"Dallas you get away from him right now. You are not ever going to marry him" her mother snarled as she stormed towards them. Dallas looked at her father who just smirked at her then at her mother.

"Wonna bet?" she asked and her mother scowled and then stormed away.

"Dallas Addams, marry me?" James asked and she smiled at him.

"As long as I pick my own dress" she said and he laughed.

"Absolutely" he agreed and she smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

James smiled as he looked at the stunning blonde beside him.

"Are you upset that some people aren't here?" he asked.

"No, if they feel that against it, then that's their problem" Dallas replied and he smiled and kissed her as they cheered as Scorpius and Rose entered the Marquee in their wedding clothes. James smiled and cheered as the two kissed and began dancing and he looked at Dallas, taking her hand and leading her out of the marquee and towards the pond.

"So how badly did your parents take it?" she asked and he grinned.

"Surprisingly well, actually. I'm only grounded for a month" he grinned and she laughed.

"What about your dad?" he asked and she smiled.

"He was happy for me. He said that mother never mentioned anything about me being unhappy. She, Astoria and Draco kept it all a secret. Apparently, he'd wanted to stop his wedding to my mother but she wanted the money and everything else so she blackmailed him into marrying her. He's getting a divorce" she said and he gasped.

"A divorce?" he asked and she smiled and laughed.

"Unbelievable, I know but he is. He had one condition on my St. Mungo's training" she said and he nodded, suspiciously.

"What?" he asked, nervously.

"We have to have another wedding…a 'real one' as he calls it. Apparently just me and you with the girls, Scorpius and Rose and Fred doesn't count. He's practically ordered me to have the dream wedding I wanted, won't take no for answer he says" she said and he grinned.

"Good, that might stop my mother moaning and scolding me about us 'eloping' even if we only went to the Ministry" he said and she laughed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What about here?" she suggested and he looked around the beautifully decorated ground of the Burrow.

"No" he said and she frowned.

"Why not?" she asked and he smiled.

"Because it took me forever to get McGonagall to agree to let us get married in the Great Hall" he replied and she gasped.

"Are you serious?" she asked and eh grinned.

"Considering our beginning, it seemed fitting" he said and kissed her.

"It sounds perfect" she said and he smiled.

Dallas pulled away from James with a bright, happy smile as everyone around them cheered and clapped as she looked up at him as he smiled back at her. She saw her friends wiping their eyes and cheering as they stood in their pretty, light blue dresses. She saw James' parents hugging as Ginny cried, wiping her eyes. She glanced over at her side of the hall and saw her father smiling, standing and clapping for them and smiled at him. He sent her a wink and she looked beside him at her future stepmother and smiled softly. Her mother had disowned her the day she and Scorpius refused to get married but she didn't care. The woman hadn't ever really treated her like much of a daughter anyway, just a bargaining tool. She saw Scorpius and his new wife, Rose, smiling and waving at them from her side of the hall and smiled as Scorpius winked at her. She looked up when she felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist and smiled brightly up at her husband. They'd just finished their second, more public, family wedding in Hogwarts Castle. She wore a beautiful gown which had been custom made just for her and she had never been so happy in her life. James stood beside her in a very nice, tailed suit and his charming smile. Dallas laughed as she held up the front of her dress as James pulled her out of the crowded and very loud hall and into the courtyard.

"Will you love me, James, till the day I die?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"No, much longer than that, Dallas, much longer" he said and she smiled and they kissed, wrapping their arms around each other.

* * *

**19 YEARS LATER...**

People whispered and stared as three women walked onto the platform. At the front was Dallas Potter, wife of James Potter, mother of two and Head of Midwifery at St. Mungo's Hospital. On the right was Savannah Thomas, wife of Andrew Thomas, mother of four and Editor of Witches Weekly then to the left; Bailey Weasley, wife of Fred Weasley II, mother of three and Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. The three women followed behind their children and their husbands as they said goodbye to their older children as they left for their first year of Hogwarts.

"Now remember what we told you" Dallas instructed her daughter, Blair.

"If you are going to be like us, then you need to remember a very important motto" Savannah instructed her daughter, Emma.

"'Start together, end together" Bailey finished looking at her daughter, Charlotte.

"Oh Merlin, another Trinity?" complained James Potter with a good-natured grin at his wife.

"Oh please we turned out fine" Savannah said, rolling her eyes.

"If you say so" laughed a male voice and the three women looked at Scorpius Malfoy as he walked over with his wife and two sons.

"Write to me" she said and Blair smiled.

"Bye mum" she giggled and they hugged and Blair rushed onto the train with Emma and Charlotte with Scorpius' oldest son, Eric, following them with a smirk.

"Daddy, when can I go?" whined Dallas' youngest daughter, Melody, and Dallas smiled.

"In two years…depending on your sister" James replied and Dallas laughed as Melody scowled.

"Sure dad" she said, rolling her eyes.

"See you at home" Dallas said and hugged Melody and looked at James.

"Do not try and talk her out of Hogwarts, she'll never believe anything you say" she said and he grinned.

"Just go and gossip" he said and she smiled and kissed him and then left Kings Cross station with Savannah and Bailey and headed to their favourite coffee shop where they went every week to catch up. They walked into the café and sat down at their normal table, gave a waitress their orders and smiled at each other.

"The Unholy Trinity, it's been a long time since we were called that" Dallas mused and Savannah smiled.

"With good reason" she said.

"I missed it" Bailey commented and they smiled.

"I never thought we'd make it to 36 and still be as close as we used to be" Savannah admitted and Dallas smiled.

"I did. We're more than just best friends, we're sisters" she said and they smiled and put their hands in the middle to hold each other's hands.

"Starting together…" Bailey began with a smile.

"Ending together" Dallas and Savannah finished and they smiled at each other.


End file.
